MUTE
by Kida Luna
Summary: Los ojos carmesíes se ocultaron mientras la cabeza negaba, como relacionando todo ello con algo intrascendente y efímero. Y quiso darse la vuelta, como si aquella pelirroja jamás hubiese existido en su vida. "Yo sólo quería ser tu amiga…" NanoFate.
1. M e da miedo de tan sólo pensar

_Sumario:_ Los ojos carmesíes se ocultaron mientras la cabeza negaba, como relacionando todo ello con algo intrascendente y efímero. Y quiso darse la vuelta, como si aquella pelirroja jamás hubiese existido en su vida. "Yo sólo quería ser tu amiga…", Nanoha sonrió dolida. NanoFate.

_MUTE_

Por: Kida Luna

I: **M**e da miedo de tan sólo pensar…

* * *

"_When everything is made to be broken… I just want you to know who I am."  
__(Cuando todo está hecho para romperse... Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy yo.)_

_Iris, Goo goo dolls._

* * *

Nunca antes en mi vida me había llamado la atención el tener una relación seria. Es decir, sí, había tenido novias amables y lindas pero… No sé, supongo que jamás me interesaron en el fondo.

Era Nanoha Takamachi, después de todo –pensé mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi malteada y reía ante uno de los comentarios de Signum-. Me agradaban los cero problemas y la sensación de ser libre como el viento.

Un poco distraída, sí, tal y como ahora me lo reafirmaba Carim entre risas. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Creo que jamás me tocó el estar enamorada de alguien.

No hasta que me la topé con la mirada, sentada a unas cuantas mesas de mí…

* * *

-"¿Nanoha?"

La mano de una chica de cabellos naranjas se pasó por su cara, en un intento por hacerla reaccionar. Al ver que los intentos de Teana Lanster eran en vano, Signum decidió intervenir.

-"¿Qué estás mirando, Takamachi?"

Al ver que no había respuesta, las otras tres dirigieron la vista hacia sus espaldas. Signum alzó el entrecejo, comenzando a ponderar la idea de que tal vez el sol ya le estaba quemando el cere…

-"Ya veo –Carim comenzó a reír, volviendo la vista al frente, y por ende, ganándose la mirada de las otras dos-. Es muy bonita, Nanoha-chan."

La aludida parpadeó, de alguna manera regresando a la realidad al escuchar su nombre. La pelirroja rió tontamente e imitó a su amiga rubia, tomando un sorbo de su malteada de vainilla.

-"¿Quién es bonita?"

-"Nadie" –Nanoha le sacó la lengua a la pelirrosa.

-"¡Oh, vamos! –Tía chilló-. ¿De quién están hablando?"

Carim apartó la boca de su bebida y ocultó su risa tras la palma de su mano. Después, miró a Nanoha con diversión, antes de dirigirse a sus demás compañeras.

-"Rubia, un poco alta, ojos rojos. A las 12 en punto de Nanoha. Está sentada sola en la mesa, parece muy entretenida en ver a los transeúntes pasar."

-"¿Qué significa a las 12 en punto?"

-"Significa –la pelirroja hizo énfasis-, que está justo al frente mío, Signum."

-"Ohh… ¿Por qué no pueden hablar normal?"

-"No es divertido" –Carim contestó, revolviendo su malteada con la pajilla en su mano.

-"Me pregunto cuál es su nombre" –soltó en voz baja, recostando su mejilla en su palma derecha.

-"¿Para qué? –Signum la miró divertida-. ¿Sabes? Siempre que te ves envuelta con alguien, no duras demasiado tiempo. Ella parece una muchacha amable, tal vez deberías dejarla por la paz, Takamachi."

-"Pero quién sabe –le respondió con una sonrisa tímida-, puede que esta vez sea diferente."

-"¿Estás segura? –Teana habló entre risas-. Porque parece que ya se va."

Nanoha pegó un gritito y se puso de pie de golpe. Comenzó a voltear a todos lados e hizo el ademán de caminar, no dando nunca más de dos pasos hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda.

-"¡Qué hago, qué hago!"

-"¡No sé, no sé! –Signum negó rápidamente en son de mofa, ganándose un mohín al instante-. Ya, va en serio. Parece que va a pagar a la caja, ¿por qué no vas y pagas lo nuestro también?"

-"¿Lo pago?"

-"¡Sí, sí, rápido! ¡Ya se va!"

-"¡Kyaa! ¡De acuerdo, lo pago!"

Nanoha salió corriendo hacia donde se hallaba la cajera, y justo cuando hubo llegado, se dio la media vuelta al recordar algo:

"_¡Un momento! ¡¿Yo voy a pagarlo todo?"_

A lo lejos, vio cómo Carim y Tía la saludaban mientras le sonreían inocentemente; Signum tan sólo se limitaba a terminar de tomar su bebida para después pedirle a otra a uno de los meseros que pasaba por allí. Nanoha suspiró abatida –sacando sin muchas ganas su billetera- y volvió la vista delante sólo para chocar ligeramente con la persona al frente suyo.

-"¡L-Lo siento mucho!" –se le salió por inercia.

Cuando se dio cuenta, un par de ojos borgoñas la vieron confundidos. La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo más, siendo cortadas sus palabras al ver a la rubia voltear la cara al escuchar a la cajera llamarle.

Nanoha la vio pagar su cuenta y dar la media vuelta. Volvió a repetirle que en verdad lo sentía, a lo que la joven la miró de nuevo, apenas unos segundos, para después asentir y retirarse.

Al momento en que regresó con sus amigas, Signum fue la primera en preguntar al ver el desánimo en el rostro de su amiga.

-"Ella… ni siquiera me dijo una sola palabra" –explicó, mostrando una sonrisa algo triste.

-"Pero, ¿le dijiste algo?" –Carim intervino.

-"Mhmp –asintió-, me disculpé por haberla empujado por accidente. Lo hice dos veces."

-"No, pues sí. Yo tampoco te hubiera dirigido la palabra por atentado a la vida" –sonrió de lado la pelirrosa.

-"¿Ni un gracias?" –preguntó Tía, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-"Mmhp" –negó.

-"Está bien –Signum habló al ponerse de pie, obligando así a las otras a hacer lo mismo-. Puede que no le agraden mucho los extraños. Vamos, no es la única rubia en la cuadra."

La sonrisa de Nanoha se avivó un poco al sentir la mano de la pelirrosa revolver sus cabellos cariñosamente, en un intento por confortarla. Las cuatro comenzaron a marchar entonces, entablando una nueva conversación entre ellas.

Sin embargo, Takamachi no pudo evitar dirigir una última mirada a la rubia que se alejaba calles atrás.

* * *

Ésa fue la primera vez que la vi. Así es, era tan sólo la primera de las demás veces que habría de verla en los días siguientes.

Como a mí, ella parecía gustar de aquel modesto café al aire libre. Regresé a los dos días después, esta vez sola. A esas alturas me había convencido de que el incidente que había sucedido entre las dos, no tenía por qué afectarme demasiado.

Yo no la conocía. Era simplemente una extraña con quien me topé por mera y caprichosa casualidad. Nada más, nada menos.

Finalmente me puse de pie, sumida todavía en mis pensamientos, aunque dispuesta a abandonar la cafetería. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al verla pasar a mi lado, de largo; yo me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

Para mí, el mundo se detuvo.

Para ella… mi mundo no parecía afectar siquiera el suyo.

* * *

-"¡Oye!" –Nanoha se dio la vuelta y la llamó.

La joven estaba ordenando algo en caja mientras rebuscaba su bolso de mano, probablemente por su billetera. La ojiazul trató de llamarla una segunda vez. De repente, la rubia se detuvo por unos segundos, como si todas sus acciones se volvieran de piedra en aquel instante.

Takamachi sonrió. Seguro que fue la sonrisa más corta de toda su vida…

Entonces, al siguiente momento, la extraña retomó su búsqueda y Nanoha pudo percibir cómo la confusión se apoderaba de sus facciones. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso no la había escuchado?

No. Negó.

Habló claro. La demás gente había volteado a verla también, así que no cabía duda de que había hablado lo suficientemente alto.

Entonces… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta?

Sus ojos azules siguieron el recorrido de aquella delicada figura que se dirigió a la misma mesa donde estuvo la última vez. La vio sentarse mientras tomaba su café y concentraba su rojo mirar en las personas que iban y venían al otro lado de la avenida.

Nanoha se quedó allí, de pie, un rato. Tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento ella voltearía a verla y quizás, sonreiría apenada y se disculparía por su actitud tan frívola.

Y porque tenía la esperanza, no le importó las miradas raras que recibía. No le importó permanecer parada a medio camino, obstruyendo el paso de la gente que andaba por ahí.

Esperó por unos minutos. Pero nada sucedió.

La pelirroja suspiró bajito y se dio la vuelta entonces, consciente de que por ese día ya sólo quería marcharse a su casa. Y así lo hizo.

Se marchó de aquel lugar, dándole la espalda al par de ojos rubíes que la observaban discretamente a lo lejos.

* * *

Volví a regresar a la mañana siguiente. Y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, y… Bueno, el punto es obvio. En resumen, volví toda una semana completa.

Tomaba cualquier mesa que estuviera disponible, bebía algo y ordenaba mi cabeza mientras le lanzaba miradillas de vez en cuando. No sé si eran las evasiones o el hecho de que me gustara tanto lo que me causase querer acercarme a ella cada vez más.

Y realmente lo intenté. Traté de hablarle, preguntarle cualquier cosa, hacer un chiste e inclusive recuerdo haberle sonreído una vez que volteó a verme; pero nada funcionó. La rubia extraña sólo negaba o asentía y seguía su camino, a veces no me escuchaba –la verdad es que pienso que pretendía no escucharme-.

Suspiré y dejé mi rostro caer contra la mesa de plástico en lo que mis brazos se estiraban por encima. De verdad que yo quería hablarle; sin embargo, cada intento frustrado tiraba mis ánimos más abajo del suelo.

¿Será posible que no le agrade?

¿Hice algo mal?

¿He sido muy persistente? ¿O es que no he insistido como debería?

Sacudí la cabeza y me enderecé sobre el asiento, fingí que estaba cansada y me pasé una mano por los ojos.

Reí tontamente. ¿Por qué la urgencia de llorar por una extraña?

* * *

Nanoha lanzó un profundo suspiro, queriendo controlarse. Recordó las palabras de Signum, que amablemente le pedían abandonar el asunto por la paz; la gentileza de Carim diciéndole que quizás no valía la pena, porque cada día la veía más desanimada.

Ella estaba consciente de que el deprimirse no era algo común en su persona. Le fastidiaba, por supuesto. Takamachi Nanoha era una persona alegre, no tenía por qué permitir que una ex…

Y ahí sucedía de nuevo.

La rubia cruzaba hasta la caja y la ojiazul no podía evitar romper su tren de pensamientos orgullosos al verla. Claro que Takamachi Nanoha era una persona alegre.

No obstante, si tan sólo pudiera acompañarla, lo sería todavía más...

Hubo una venia por parte de la extraña, en seña de que se despedía de la cajera y se dirigía, probablemente, a su casa. O a lo mejor al trabajo. O…

Aquello entristeció a la pelirroja. ¡Cómo iba a saber a dónde iba cuando ni un "hola" le había sacado! De repente, sus manos se hicieron puños y una urgencia en su interior hizo doler su pecho.

¿Frustración?

¿Congoja?

¿Arrepentimiento?

¿Coraje…?

Nanoha no supo qué había sido, o si había sido una mezcla de todos ellos. Pero para el instante en que se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se impulsó de pie y de un momento a otro, a unos metros de la cafetería favorita que las dos compartían, la pelirroja sostenía a la rubia por la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar.

La extraña se volteó a verla sorprendida. Los ojos azules la vieron con sorpresa también, incrédulos ante lo que su dueña había hecho sin conciencia alguna.

-"L-Lo siento. Yo sólo…"

Sus labios se partieron apenas, dejando salir débiles balbuceos. Los ojos carmesíes se ocultaron entonces tras unos delgados párpados mientras la cabeza negaba, como relacionando todo ello con algo intrascendente y efímero.

Después, quiso darse la media vuelta.

Nanoha reconoció el gesto de indiferencia. Hubo un profundo dolor reflejado en sus pupilas. Enseguida, el desazón fue sustituido por una clase de melancolía resentida, forzando a su propia mano apretar la que tenía sujetada para halarle hacia atrás.

Lo suficiente para hacerse notar. Lo suficiente para no dañar a la rubia extraña.

-"¿Por qué…?" –fue tan sólo un susurro, mas el sentimiento de angustia impreso hizo eco entre las dos.

Los ojos rojos la miraron de nueva cuenta, el doble de sorprendidos que la primera vez.

-"¿Por qué te niegas a hablarme? –la pelirroja entrecerró los párpados, como el niño que reclamaba al infante de primaria que le ha robado su almuerzo-. ¿Fue por algo que hice? ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? ¡¿Acaso te importo tan poco como para siquiera decirme que te deje en paz? Podrías sólo habérmelo dicho en un principio… –en este punto, la última frase se revolvió con quedos sollozos; los orbes celestes prediciendo el ardor de las lágrimas acumularse en ellos-. No habría intentado acercarme a ti sino quisiera conocerte; ¿por qué tenías que ignorarme? ¿Realmente eran necesarios los gestos fríos y las acciones rudas de tu parte?"

Los ojos borgoñas observaron a la joven al frente suyo agachar la cabeza, la mano que le sostenía aflojando su agarre gradualmente. Aquellas facciones antes distantes, se deformaron en unas preocupadas hasta el tope por las lágrimas que sabía la otra luchaba por retener.

El arrepentimiento se dibujó en su faz y la rubia extraña volteó a ver a todos lados, como si la respuesta estuviese esperando a que la encontrase en el cesto de la esquina.

-"Yo sólo quería ser tu amiga…" -Nanoha sonrió dolida.

Esa frase mató a la desconocida. Una ola de culpabilidad embargó su rostro, pero el sentimiento que oscurecía su mirada continuó allí. No sabía qué hacer.

O más bien, estaba muy insegura de hacerlo.

Pudiendo más la culpa que el sentido común, reafirmó el agarre que la hubiera dejado allí varada, y envolvió con su otra mano la de la pelirroja que la había estado siguiendo todas esas mañanas.

No sabía cómo empezar o cómo disculpase mejor, por lo que elevó sus puños y le dirigió una mirada de absoluta compunción. Desvió la vista a un lado y luego pegó los párpados, volviendo a negar con la cabeza como si quisiera encontrar las palabras que manifestaran su profundo remordimiento.

-"¿Lo sientes?" –Nanoha preguntó suave, contemplando los rasgos sumamente contrariados de la otra.

Por respuesta, recibió un asentimiento.

-"Mmhp –la ojiazul negó esta vez, quedando cabizbaja-, quien lo lamenta soy yo. Realmente no debí haberte dicho esas cosas, fue muy grosero de mi parte" –admitió con vergüenza, todavía percibiendo el ligero ardor en sus ojos.

Takamachi alzó la vista al sentir un apretón en sus manos. Casi no pudo creerlo cuando vio a la extraña sonreírle con gentileza, e inclusive, llegó a considerar la idea de que tal vez estaba llorando y sus lágrimas habían desconocido la imagen al frente suyo.

Antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, aquella joven que no conocía la soltó de una mano y la jaló por la otra, llevándolas de vuelta a la cafetería. Tomaron una mesa –aunque en realidad Nanoha no acordó, tan sólo imitó los movimientos de la muchacha- y de inmediato, un mesero pasó junto a ellas.

Cuando la rubia hizo el ademán de decir algo, el mozo sonrió y dijo:

-"Café negro con leche y dos tarros de azúcar. Anotado."

La joven sonrió agradecida, mirando ahora a Nanoha, quien entendió que era su turno de ordenar.

Para cuando el mesero se marchó con su orden de capuchino, la pelirroja agachó la cabeza unos segundos. Pensó en lo que había sucedido, en los malos modales que había demostrado ante su desesperación.

Pero ella era Takamachi Nanoha. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía delante y que tanto le había costado conseguir.

-"Disculpa…"

La ojiazul sonrió con timidez a pesar de que levantó el rostro.

-"¿Te importaría si somos amigas?" –terminó su pregunta.

La rubia se mordió los labios, aparentando indecisión por una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, sonrió y asintió, pareciendo encantada con la idea a pesar de lo frío que había sido su interacción en un inicio.

El alivio que no se había dado cuenta la ojiazul estaba contenido en su garganta, salió como un suspiro.

-"Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha."

Takamachi Nanoha sonrió de nuevo y alargó una mano para estrechar la que había estado sosteniendo minutos atrás. La calidez que volvió a cosquillear sus dedos la hizo sentir muy feliz y nerviosa por dentro.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando la sensación. Y después, los abrió para dedicarse a contemplar los borgoñas que le veían fijamente.

-"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Nanoha se destanteó al sentir la palma blanca zafarse de la suya lentamente. El rostro de la rubia extraña le pareció pesaroso por unos cuantos instantes, por lo que llegó a preguntarse si el gesto había sido real o había sido sólo su imaginación.

La otra liberó un suspiro bajo, tan bajo que Nanoha no pudo siquiera escucharlo.

Después, la de los ojos rojos alzó una mano.

Plegó el pulgar y el meñique, señalando con los tres dedos restantes hacia abajo. Hizo la mímica de una garra de oso. Hizo un barrido con una palma al frente.

Con el pulgar y el índice imitó la forma de la L, mientras el resto de sus dedos permanecían doblados. Movió la L de izquierda a derecha. Hizo un puño y dejó el pulgar fuera, para después abrir la palma por completo. Volvió a repetir el primer gesto que hizo. Copió la forma de la O. Otra vez la mímica del barrido.

La seña de "Ok" apareció ahora, pero con los tres dedos señalando hacia arriba pegados. Nuevamente el puño y el pulgar afuera, la palma se abrió enseguida. La mano se cerró en un puño de nueva cuenta, ahora el pulgar haciéndose un espacio entre el dedo medio y el índice. La garra de oso vuelve a aparecer.

Conforme los gestos se fueron dando, la mirada de Takamachi se inundó de más y más incertidumbre mientras los de la rubia se cubrían con un pesar que la pelirroja notaba le resultaba ser vagamente familiar.

Para cuando las señales cesaron, los ojos rojos la miraron con pena y tristeza.

Nanoha juntó los labios y la contempló con shock durante lo que aparentó ser un largo lapso, aunque en realidad hubiesen sido sólo dos minutos.

Pasó saliva y cerró los párpados para luego abrirlos muy despacio, como si aquello le resultase algo muy difícil de hacer.

Finalmente, cuando recuperó el habla, le dijo:

-"Eres muda."

* * *

_M E / Barrido / L L A M O / Barrido / F A T E_

* * *

Al fin he podido escribir algo. Esta idea (junto a muchas, bastantes otras…) me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace ya un buen tiempo, por lo que me siento contenta de poder comenzarla al fin.

Es una historia corta, probablemente unos 4 ó 5 capítulos a lo sumo, aunque no puedo asegurar que actualice tan rápido como me gustaría; gajes de la universidad, ya ando en los últimos pasos así que hay más presión.

Muchas gracias por las personitas que se han molestado en leer. Todavía me falta investigar más sobre el lenguaje sordo-mudo, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que la historia sea lo más fiel posible a este tipo de contexto.

Saludos y espero que hayan tenido una agradable lectura ^^

Kida Luna.

P.D. Sí, Fate es muda. Lo siento pero, todos tenemos defectos xD!


	2. U na vez tú y yo, juntas las dos,

_MUTE_

Por: Kida Luna

II: …**U**na vez tú y yo, juntas las dos…

* * *

"_What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say..."  
__(Lo que más duele es haber estado tan cerca, y el tener tanto que decir…)_

_Cascada, What hurts the most._

* * *

Me sentí decepcionada.

Me sentía decepcionada, confundida y enojada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho una estupidez así? Cerré mis puños y mis ojos al mismo tiempo, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Yo creí…

En verdad pensé que esta vez podría ser diferente. Todavía recuerdo el desastre que fue el haber actuado sin escrúpulos. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse y ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios…

"_Eres muda."_

Negué con la cabeza. Ya había pasado una semana de todos modos, quedado atrás. Me había enterado de ello y un cúmulo de palabras nerviosas había abandonado mi boca en forma de una tonta excusa en aquel entonces.

Sí. Me puse de pie, me disculpé (aunque en realidad ni mi voz ni mi ser manifestaron tal sentimiento) y me marché lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Huí.

No volteé atrás, sólo podía enfocarme en el camino delante y en las manchas de personas con las que chocaba al tratar de pasar.

¿Hice lo correcto… cierto? ¿O acaso yo estaba equivocada?

Sonreí y me tomé la frente. Qué broma tan más pesada…

* * *

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"Signum…"

Los ojos azules más lozanos parecieron sorprendidos al ver a la pelirrosa. Esta última ladeó la cabeza y le observó con el entrecejo alzado; después, con un seño de la cabeza, la invitó a que caminara junto a ella.

Nanoha hizo lo pedido, sin replicar. En su lugar, se mantuvo en silencio, con la cara ligeramente gacha.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí… Eso creo, nyahaha."

-"Hace una semana que ninguna de nosotras te ha visto en la cafetería por las mañanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Te has estado quedando dormida, Takamachi?"

Signum rió un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente espeso de la otra. La pelirroja rió un tanto también, más por imitación que por gusto.

-"He estado ocupada. Mucho trabajo, ya sabes."

-"¿No te estarás exigiendo demasiado, cierto?"

-"Mhmp."

-"Qué puedo decir –la más alta suspiró-, se te extraña en las reuniones matutinas. No es lo mismo si no puedo sacar diversión de t… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Takamachi?"

Signum cortó la frase y se dio la media vuelta en cuanto vio a su acompañante pararse de golpe. El cuerpo de la más joven parecía como haberse engarrotado al pavimento, con las pupilas celestes mirando fijamente al frente.

Los ojos cobalto la contemplaron, preguntándose el por qué de la repentina acción. Los ojos de Nanoha, por el contrario, tan sólo se mantenían congelados ante la vista de una persona a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sentada en la misma mesa, estaba la misma rubia extraña.

Y como si ella hubiera sentido la mirada sobre su figura, su rostro se volteó –se volteó muy lentamente en la mente de la ojiazul- y sus orbes borgoñas chocaron con aquellos que le veían a lo lejos.

La rubia sonrió, una sonrisa corta, apenada y tímida. Migajas de culpa o remordimiento visibles en su mirar.

Y Nanoha… Nanoha despertó asustada y se dio la media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar aprisa y se alejó de allí; incluso estuvo a punto de que calles más adelante un carro la atropellase al pasarse el semáforo en verde, de no haber sido por el agarre firme en su brazo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Takamachi?"

-"¡Suéltame!"

-"¡¿Para qué? ¡Para que un auto te suelte las tripas por el pavimento! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?"

-"¡Suéltame, es mi problema si me revientan el estómago o no! ¡Agh, Signum! ¡Ya, suéltame! ¡Por favor…!"

Los gritos de Nanoha junto a los golpes en el brazo de su amiga fueron disminuyendo, hasta que poco a poco se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Algunos espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo y Signum casi juró haberla escuchado sollozar.

-"Por favor…" –repitió, con voz quebrada.

-"¿Nanoha? –dijo estupefacta-. ¿Qué pasa? Te llamé a gritos cuando llegamos a la cafetería y ni siquiera quisiste escucharme –puso una mano sobre los cabellos rojos y se agachó para quedar a su altura-. No puedes salir corriendo de esa manera, es muy peligroso. Demonios, ¿qué le hubiera dicho a Tía y a Carim si te hubieran hecho tarta allá afuera?"

Nanoha levantó la vista despacio, animándose un poco al ver la sonrisa afable de la otra. Se dejó ayudar a ponerse de pie, ignorando las miradas sobre ella y enfocándose mejor en seguir los pasos de su amiga.

-"Ahora –intentó con voz calmada para darle confianza-, ¿vas a decirme qué fue todo eso?"

La más chica asintió.

-"Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta a dónde íbamos hasta que estuvimos ahí" –contestó en un murmullo, recordando el haberse reprimido mentalmente cuando vio el lugar.

-"Claro, es donde siempre nos juntamos todas –Signum agregó desconcertada-, ¿recuerdas? ¿Hay algo malo con eso…?"

-"No es el lugar –negó-. Es… Es _ella_. Ella siempre está ahí."

-"¿Quién es ella?"

Signum la hizo detenerse para poder mirarla a la cara. Tenía una vaga idea de a quién podría estarse refiriendo; bastó solamente ver la mirada exasperada para confirmar sus sospechas.

-"Pensé que querías hablarle" –añadió aún más perdida.

-"Y lo hice. Por eso es que… -desvió el rostro a un lado, bajando la vista-. No puedo verla."

Nanoha suspiró con pesar y retomó el camino, hasta que las dos llegaron a un parque en las cercanías. Se sentaron en una banca. La pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó sus manos, apoyando el mentón sobre ellas.

Sólo entonces, comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido la semana pasada, bajo la atenta mirada cobalto que le prestaba toda atención.

Cuando hubo acabado de decirlo todo, un silencio ligero cubrió el ambiente, roto solamente por el silbido del viento y los murmullos del pasto.

-"¿Sabes? No debiste haber hecho algo así."

La más joven se volteó a verla, sin cambiar su posición, no comprendiendo muy bien el significado de esas palabras. Signum se limitó a sonreírle con simpatía antes de levantar su vista al ocaso.

-"Tú no lo viste, porque saliste huyendo en aquel momento. Pero yo sí –el viento sopló y ella cerró los ojos, aspirando. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos-. Ella estaba dolida."

-"¿Doli… da?"

-"¿Lo ves? Por eso te dije en un principio que lo dejaras por la paz, Takamachi. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de un día para otro yo decido no hablarte de nuevo y darte la espalda cada vez que me miras?"

La aludida estuvo a punto de replicar, juntando de pronto sus labios al momento en que el pesor de aquellas palabras recién tomaba sentido en su cabeza. Se mordió la boca y esta vez pegó la frente a sus manos todavía unidas.

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega…?

* * *

Signum tenía razón. Había actuado muy mal.

Me acerqué a ella, luego de varios intentos, e inclusive la hice sentir mal por la manera en que me había rechazado. Y ahora, después de que se portó amable conmigo, era yo quien me daba la vuelta.

Le conté a Signum que era muda. Seguro que su sorpresa no fue tan grande como la mía, y que su madurez era más real que la que yo tenía. No me regañó en ese instante.

Se quedó conmigo el resto de la tarde y me explicó que lo que yo había iniciado como un gesto amistoso, acabó por transformarse en uno de completa descortesía. Mis acciones habían sido erróneas.

No debí haberme asustado.

No debí haber inventado pretextos.

No debí dejarla sola en la mesa…

Me sentí una persona horrible cuando todas las cosas que hice aparecieron tan claras ante mí. Comprendí que gran parte de lo que había hecho se debía al miedo que me embargó entonces.

Estaba mal.

Dentro de mis expectativas, al ver a la extraña yo esperaba que simplemente fuese perfecta. Sólo porque se veía bien, actuaba elegante y tenía un toque encantador.

Sólo por eso me había anticipado y me había imaginado a una persona totalmente distinta. Al quedarme prendada de ella, yo cometí un error terrible.

Esperé demasiado, en vez de dar siquiera un poco de mí.

La pinté con cero defectos y me ilusioné al pensar en que ella asombraría mi vida por completo. Y por querer cambiarla y hacerla a mí manera…

La lastimé.

* * *

Un suspiro emanó de la garganta blanca. Las manos pálidas envolvieron la taza con café con leche para llevarla a su boca. Su lengua saboreó la bebida y su nariz cosquilleó ante el aire humeante.

Dejó el café de nuevo sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato. Sus ojos oscilaron, como ansiosos de hundirse en la mezcla oscura; manchas de personas yendo y viniendo a un costado suyo, con el sonido de sus pasos apenas alcanzando sus oídos distraídos.

De repente, sus manos se juntaron y se apretaron ligeramente, como infundiéndose fuerzas. Ella cerró los ojos.

De cerca, la vista era bella. De lejos… muy solitaria.

-"¿Buenos días?"

Los párpados se separaron al sentir una sombra posarse sobre ellos. Aquellos ojos borgoñas se mostraron pasmados –y hasta un poco temerosos- ante la joven que se mantenía de pie al frente.

Las manos tras la espalda, la mirada cayéndole entre ratos y una sonrisa nerviosa apenas esbozándose en su boca.

La rubia alzó la cabeza, todavía dudando de que la muchacha que había conocido hacía unos días, y que parecía haberse olvidado totalmente de ella, ahora estuviese delante suyo.

-"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Hubo un leve asentimiento por parte de la desconocida, que aún no podía sacudirse el asombro del todo.

Los ojos borgoñas siguieron los movimientos de la joven que posó la mano en la silla de enfrente, jalándola para después sentarse en ella sin prisas. Vio sus manos bajar (probablemente hacia su regazo), mientras la cabeza permanecía baja y la vista no se atrevía a confrontar la suya.

Por escasos momentos, la rubia pensó que aquella pelirroja lucía adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Esto… Yo sólo quería disculparme por lo del otro día –habló en voz baja, sumamente avergonzada-. No debí haber salido corriendo ni mucho menos haberte evitado luego de que fui yo quien insistió en conocerte. ¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad!"

Nanoha cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó rápidamente la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Por supuesto que sabía que decir eso no compensaba la manera en que había actuado; bien recordaba la melancolía que asomaba en esos ojos color vino.

Aquella reminiscencia la hizo apretar más los párpados. Seguro que por su culpa la rubia extraña debía de haberse puesto más triste, cuando en un principio (y ahora) lo que más quería era verla sonreír.

Se preguntó a sí misma, cuán egoísta podía ser una perso…

-"¿Ah?"

Las pupilas celestes se abrieron al sentir a su alrededor un toque cálido. Y ahí estaba. La desconocida de cabellos de oro le sonreía gentilmente mientras sus palmas le alzaban el rostro, como diciendo:

"_Está bien. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada."_

Manteniendo aquella encantadora sonrisa, la joven retiró sus manos de porcelana y las colocó enfrente de sí, a una altura a la que estaba segura quedaban a la vista.

Se señaló a sí misma con una mano, y después, agitó ambas manos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Cuando se detuvo, sus labios se ampliaron un poco más.

Nanoha se la quedó viendo confundida. Había entendido el mensaje, que no había problema alguno; pero… ¿realmente no había problema?

Sus dudas fueron cortadas cuando vio que la rubia volteaba y rebuscaba en su bolso de mano. Los ojos azules le vieron sacar un pedazo de papel y un lápiz. Los siseos del grafito se escucharon entonces, atrayendo más y más la curiosidad de Takamachi.

Cuando hubo cesado el sonido, un mensaje le fue extendido.

Nanoha lo tomó despacio, con la mano, como si temiese que cualquier movimiento brusco fuese a hacer trizas el papel.

Lo dejó en su lado de la mesa y sus orbes lo repasaron cuidadosamente. Luego, levantó la cabeza y dirigió la vista a su acompañante.

La extraña levantó la mano derecha e hizo una serie de movimientos con ella, rítmicos, pausados y estéticos; exactamente los mismos que había realizado el día en que conoció a la ojiazul.

Nanoha parpadeó dos veces.

-"¿Fa-Fate-chan?"

La aludida sonrió de nuevo, pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, la alarma de su celular comenzó a repicar. Fate bajó la vista y silenció el dispositivo, notando con cierto pesar que ya era hora de irse al trabajo.

Aquella acción y el gesto de arrepentimiento en su rostro fueron suficientes para que Nanoha comprendiera que tenía que marcharse. Fate se puso de pie, juntó sus palmas e hizo una venia fugaz a modo de disculpa.

Le dijo adiós a la joven con un movimiento de su mano y empezó a caminar para salir de allí.

No obstante, apenas hubo dado tres pasos, una mano sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La nombrada giró el rostro, pasmada, igual que la primera vez que Nanoha había hecho aquello. La pelirroja al ver que los ojos rojos estaban puestos en ella, aflojó el agarre y permitió que el tono sonrosado en sus pómulos expresara su vergüenza.

-"Fate-chan –repitió cabizbaja, con voz suave-, de verás te pido perdón por como actué. Y… además… Además…"

Nanoha pasó saliva ante el nerviosismo. Se animó a soltar la muñeca de la rubia y reunió el coraje suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que había estado planeando y ensayando por tantos días.

Aún con las mejillas enrojecidas, alzó la vista con determinación, proyectando su rostro una imagen graciosa y adorable.

Y entonces…

Hizo con una mano la cabeza de un toro con cuernos, colocándola de inmediato sobre su pecho. Abrió y alzó la misma mano a la altura de su hombro, de modo que el dorso quedase viendo a Fate, y enseguida, dobló la muñeca hacia abajo para que ahora se viera su palma.

Nerviosa, la ojiazul suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había practicado. El siguiente movimiento fue hacer un puño, donde sólo el dedo índice quedaba afuera y totalmente extendido; sin cambiar la mímica, giró su muñeca, de manera que ahora la yema del índice la veía a ella y no a la extraña.

Luego, hizo la cara de un conejito y sacudió su mano, como si el animalito estuviera sacudiendo las orejas. Finalmente faltaba decir la última palabra.

Nanoha abrió la boca un poco en desesperación. Ésa era la parte más importante; pero lo peor del asunto, es que no había podido encontrar cómo se decía en el lenguaje de señas.

No queriendo arruinar el esfuerzo de noches dedicadas, pensó en la mejor manera de demostrarle a lo que se refería sin tener que decirlo con palabras.

Ante el silencio y la aparente quietud de la pelirroja, Fate ladeó la cabeza, preguntando con los ojos qué palabra es la que la otra estaba deseando con tanto ahínco encontrar.

Y cuando la rubia alzó una de sus manos para poder ayudarla, Nanoha sonrió entusiasmada. Sus ojos se iluminaron y ella repitió los cuatro gestos anteriores, segura de que el quinto y el más importante, ya lo había resuelto.

Así que enseguida unió su palma con la que se había levantado en su ayuda y las acopló de forma horizontal, una encima de la otra, sin hacer presión. En ese momento, Fate la miró totalmente atónita.

Sus orbes borgoñas temblaron y toda ella no podía creer que lo que parecían mímicas hechas al azar, en realidad fuera una sencilla pero especial frase en el lenguaje de su nacimiento.

La rubia sintió la emoción de llorar tocarle los ojos, obligándola a separar su mano de la de Takamachi para limpiarse los párpados. Cuando hubo redirigido la vista a la pelirroja, ésta le sonrió brillantemente.

Definitivamente, sujetarla de la mano era la mejor manera de decir "amiga", de eso no le cabía duda a Nanoha.

* * *

Me sentí muy feliz. No sólo había podido acercarme a ella de nuevo, sino que había aceptado ser mi amiga. Además, ahora conocía su nombre.

Jamás en mi vida había pensado en lo difícil que debía de resultar el ser mudo o sordo, no hasta el momento en que tuve que decirle eso tan importante a Fate. Admito que tenía miedo de que no pudiera entenderme ya que lo poco que aprendí fue de algunos libros, así que me fue muy complicado el poder imitar los ademanes.

Pero no importa. Seguiría practicando más y más, se lo debo después de todo. Quiero ser capaz de hablar con Fate como con cualquier otra persona, quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesta a conocer su idioma y su mundo porque la quiero y me importa.

Sé que apenas nos hemos conocido, pero no está de más decir que ha dado un gran impacto en mi vida. Tan linda, atenta, generosa…

Aún no me podía creer que volvería a verla mañana, estaba tan ansiosa que apenas y podía conciliar el sueño.

Sin duda, quiero estar a su lado.

Fate Testarossa, eres una persona bella, con todos tus defectos y cualidades. Y yo todavía me pregunto, cuán afortunada soy de haberme tropezado contigo por casualidad…

* * *

-"¡Fate-chan!"

Nanoha se puso de pie y gritó su nombre al verla, levantando y agitando el brazo al aire para que pudiera encontrarla entre el resto de comensales. Fate pronto la captó de vista; sin embargo, no fue hasta que se hubo acercado, que la ojiazul se dio cuenta de la persona que venía con ella.

Su rubia amiga le dijo hola con la mano, a lo cual la pelirroja respondió agradecida al reconocer el gesto simple (el cual probablemente no era el indicado para saludar y sólo lo hacía para facilitarle las cosas).

-"¡Buenos días, Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti."

Las tres tomaron asiento. La joven que parecía ser conocida de Fate, tenía el cabello castaño y corto; irradiaba una actitud alegre y sus ojos de azul claro parecían brillar por sí mismos.

-"Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami –comentó con energías, mostrando una sonrisa-. Soy la mejor amiga de Fate-chan, nos conocemos desde la infancia, ¿verdad, Fate-chan?"

La aludida asintió al ver a la castaña voltear verle.

-"Entonces… ¿tú?"

-"Mhmp –Hayate la cortó-. Puedo entender perfectamente su lenguaje de señas. Crecimos juntas, no nos hemos separado hasta la fecha. Vaya, podrías decir que soy como su ángel guardián."

Hayate comenzó a reírse, ganándose un ligero golpe por parte de una rubia apenada. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera opinar algo más, Yagami comenzó a recorrer la cafetería con la vista.

-"Parece que hoy realmente hay mucha actividad, no veo a ningún mesero libre."

Fate imitó el gesto y barrió el lugar con la mirada también. Al cabo de unos segundos, se decidió a ponerse de pie para buscar a alguien que pudiera atenderlas; sin embargo, apenas abandonó su asiento, Nanoha lo hizo también.

-"¡Esto…! –la ojiazul exclamó-. ¡Está bien, Fate-chan! Yo iré a buscar a alguien."

La aludida sonrió gentil y negó con la cabeza, poniendo ambas manos al frente para sacudirlas.

-"En serio –Nanoha rió nerviosa-, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo…"

-"De acuerdo, Fate-chan –la castaña le sonrió-. Ya sabes qué es lo que me gusta tomar."

-"Hayate-chan…"

El susurro de Nanoha así como la mirada confundida quedaron en el aire para la otra ojiazul. La pelirroja no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a Fate, como si de tan sólo darse vuelta algo malo podría pasarle.

Hayate notó la preocupación de la joven por su amiga, viéndola regresar despacio y reticente a su silla.

-"¿Sabes? Nanoha-chan –la castaña llamó su atención-, Fate puede cuidarse sola, no está hecha de cristal. Además, me resulta conveniente quedarnos a solas porque quiero preguntarte algunas cosas."

-"¿A mí?" –parpadeó.

Hayate asintió.

-"Es muy importante –su mirada de pronto cambió de relajada a seria-. Creo que te has dado cuenta que Fate-chan es una persona muy especial; yo la conozco desde que tengo memoria –hubo una pausa-. Pareces ser una buena persona, Takamachi Nanoha; no pretendo amenazarte ni nada por el estilo, empero…"

En ese momento, los ojos de Hayate se fijaron en una Fate a lo lejos. Nanoha le siguió la mirada, para después regresarla a su interlocutor.

-"Ella es mi amiga muy querida, Nanoha-chan. No muchas personas mostrarían interés por alguien que no tiene la capacidad de comunicarse fácilmente; así que te pido profundamente que no le hagas daño, por favor. Hace unos momentos te dije que no era de cristal, pero para ella el hacer amigos significa mucho más que lo que para ti y para mí significa. Nuestro mundo es más sencillo. El suyo…"

Hayate cerró los párpados y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, cerrándola en un puño.

-"El suyo está continuamente velado en silencio."

Nanoha bajó la vista, tratando de comprender lo difícil o frustrante que debía de ser el no poder reír, gritar o hablar como los demás. Sonrió un poco, contenta de que Fate al menos ya contaba con una buena amiga como Hayate.

-"Gracias –dijo en voz baja-. Y… lo siento, Hayate-chan. Lo siento bastante."

-"¿No hay problema? –la aludida la vio extrañada-. Aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera sé de qué te perdono…"

Nanoha negó suavemente y le contó el cómo había conocido a su amiga, el cómo se había alejado de ella y el cómo al darse de cuenta de su error, había regresado para disculparse.

No era necesario pedirle perdón a otra persona ajena al asunto, pero considerando el estima que Hayate le tenía a Fate, Nanoha creyó que era lo más adecuado.

-"Ahh… Eso explica por qué Fate había estado un poco desanimada estos días. Así como su repentino cambio de ánimo, por supuesto."

-"¿E-Ella estaba triste?" –balbuceó.

-"Umn. Aunque no quise preguntar nada porque no me dejó espacio para hacerlo –Hayate suspiró-. Vamos, Nanoha-chan, que Fate puede hacerlo sola, deja de voltear y grabarla con la mirada o me voy a comenzar a hacer ideas raras."

-"¡Hayate-chan!"

Yagami rió al ver a la otra girar la vista rápidamente, sabiéndose descubierta. Prefiriendo aminorar la preocupación de la otra (antes de continuar riéndose de ella), la castaña se inclinó un poco al frente.

-"Está bien, ¿ves? –le señaló a la mesera pelimorada que hablaba con Fate entre mímicas-. Nacimos en este lado de la ciudad y desde muy chicas, conocemos a la gente en esta cafetería. Fate-chan puede venir tranquilamente aquí porque la mayoría de la gente que atiende el lugar ya se sabe sus gestos. ¡Buenos días, Suzuka-chan!"

Nanoha se sorprendió al girar el rostro y ver a la misma mesera saludar a Hayate desde lejos. De alguna manera, lo que le había dicho la castaña la había hecho sentirse más aliviada respecto al dejar a la rubia sola.

-"Te tomas tantas molestias por Fate-chan y no se han visto más que en dos ocasiones."

-"Nyahaha, qué puedo decir –se llevó una mano la cabeza-. Fate-chan es una persona maravillosa, creo que no puedo evitar querer cuidar de ella."

-"¿Será? –Hayate cantó la palabra-. ¿O acaso será que…? ¡No me digas que Nanoha-chan es una abusiva y piensa aprovecharse de mi indefensa amiga!"

-"¡¿Eh? ¿P-Pero qué estás diciendo?"

-"¡Tenía que haberme dado cuenta! –Hayate pegó sus palmas a sus mejillas de forma dramática-. No hacías más que desvestir a la pobre Fate con la mirada, y ella tan inocente que creyó que querías ser su amiga… ¡y peor aún! ¡Casi caigo yo también en el cuento!"

-"¡Hayate-chan! ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? ¡N-No es cierto! –Nanoha gritó sonrojada-. Cierto que Fate-chan es bonita pero… ¡nya, deja de verme así! ¡No es lo que tú crees!"

-"Ahh… -la sonrisa de la castaña se volvió maliciosa-. Eres tan obvia como la leche en mi plato de Zucaritas (1). T-e g-u-s-t-a F-a-t-e."

-"¡No!"

-"¿Y por qué te sonrojas entonces?" –Hayate rió, apoyando su rostro en una mano.

-"¡Oh, mou! ¡Sólo porque pienso que Fate-chan es linda, amable, cariñosa, encantadora…!"

Nanoha se quedó congelada cuando sintió una mano suave tocarle el hombro; Hayate, en cambio, amplió su sonrisa. Muy despacio, la pelirroja volteó a un lado.

-"¿F-Fate-chan?"

La cabeza fue ladeada y los ojos rojos la miraron desconcertados, preguntándose el por qué Nanoha parecía alterada mientras Hayate no paraba de ocultar sus risas.

Intuyendo el carácter de su amiga, la rubia le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda en cuando se hubo sentado en su lugar.

-"¿Qué? –Hayate se hizo la inocente-. Juro que no hice nada" –sonrió brillantemente.

Fate desvió la vista e hizo el ademán de lanzar un suspiro derrotado. A partir de ese instante, las tres empezaron a conocerse y a conversar, siendo Hayate quien se convertía en el portavoz de Fate. A pesar de que la pelirroja se había aprendido algunas cuántas mímicas, estaba muy aliviada en el fondo de que la castaña le hiciera todo más fácil en ese momento.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, Nanoha se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se arrepentía el haber perdido varios días en volver a hablarle. Ver a Fate reír y ser feliz, aún cuando ningún sonido salía de sus labios, hacía sentir su pecho cálido.

A pesar de que se habían reunido pasado un poco la hora del almuerzo, el anochecer les alcanzó rápidamente. Aún cuando todas se veían un poco desanimadas por el hecho de tener que marcharse, las más afectadas eran Fate y Nanoha.

-"Bueno, Fate-chan, supongo que te veremos después."

Los ojos rojos parpadearon y observaron confundidos a Hayate, que se había puesto al lado de Nanoha.

-"No te preocupes –le aseguró su amiga de la niñez-. Sólo quiero hablar un poco con Nanoha-chan. Después de todo, si va a estar frecuentando a mi protegida, tengo que estar segura de que la espanto lo suficiente como para que no se atreva a hacerte daño" –Yagami le guiñó un ojo.

Fate tan sólo apretó los puños y movió los labios. Las facciones avergonzadas y el aspecto ligeramente enfadado hicieron que Nanoha riese al notar que la rubia había exclamado el nombre de Hayate.

-"Vamooosss –la castaña cantó, empujando a Nanoha y batiéndole una mano a la ojirubí, como restándole importancia al asunto-. Buenas noches, Fate-chan. ¡Prometo devolvértela en una sola pieza!"

-"¡Oye, Hayate! –la pelirroja quiso frenarse, viéndose limitada a desearle buenas noches a su amiga con un grito-. ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme bien de ella!"

-"Ahh… ¿Acaso Nanoha-chan quería un beso de despedida?" –la sonrisa de gato de Hayate fue muy perturbadora en la noche.

-"¡Hayate-chan!"

-"¡Ésa soy yo!"

Nanoha suspiró, preguntándose cómo le habría hecho Fate para aguantársela durante varios años (especialmente cuando a veces deseaba que la muda fuera ella y no la rubia). No obstante, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Ne… ¿Hayate?"

-"¿Qué pasa?" –parpadeó curiosa, deteniéndose y dejando de empujarla por la espalda.

-"¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?"

Hayate sonrió.

-"Sólo cuida de ella, ¿quieres?"

* * *

Esa noche me fui a acostar tranquila. Repasé en mi mente la agradable velada que había pasado. Había conocido a una amiga de Fate-chan, quien me contó muchas cosas sobre ella.

Aunque Hayate solía ser un poco bromista a veces, me alegra saber lo bastante que aprecia a Fate. Ella no está sola. Tengo que admitir que siento algo de envidia, a mí me gustaría poder decirle tantas cosas con mis manos también; hacerlo naturalmente, sin estar nerviosa u olvidar cómo debo mover mis dedos.

Me reí de mi misma. Hayate tenía razón.

Si realmente quería aprender el lenguaje de señas debía de ser paciente. Ella dijo que estaría encantada de ayudarme; no puedo evitar sonreír ante la idea, el poder dominar las mímicas para Fate me hace sentir ansiosa.

Hayate es una buena persona. Mientras siento que mis ojos cierran, las palabras que me dijese hace poco, al quedarnos solas, hacen un eco en mi ser.

"_Hace un día Fate-chan estaba sumamente feliz. Hoy ya sé por qué: Eres tú, Nanoha-chan."_

* * *

Fate escribe algo en un pedazo de papel.

"_Me llamo Fate."_

* * *

Nanoha intenta decirle algo a Fate.

_Yo / Quiero / Ser / Tu / Amiga._

* * *

(1) Tan obvia como la leche en mi plato de Zucaritas. Probablemente esa frase no tiene sentido (y es porque la inventé yo xD); Zucaritas es un cereal, y cuando tienes cereal con leche… La diferencia de uno y otro es tan obvia.

Ya está aquí el capítulo dos. Hayate ha salido por fin, y su papel ha sido vital para que Nanoha y Fate puedan entenderse. Como ya restan sólo dos capítulos más, el que sigue me encargaré de hacerlo bien fluff =)

Sin más que agregar, yo me despido y agradezco toda la atención prestada. Espero que la lectura haya sido de su gusto.

Kida Luna.


	3. T odo me va a parecer un sueño

_MUTE_

Por: Kida Luna

III: …**T**odo me va a parecer un sueño…

* * *

"_Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough…"  
__(¿Tú crees en la vida después del amor? Siento algo decir dentro de mí, que la verdad es que yo ya no puedo detenerlo, oh…) _

_Cher, Believe__._

* * *

Era tan emocionante.

Me había puesto unos pans blancos, una sudadera de igual color con detalles azules y una gorra de este último tono. Mi cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola, colgando como siempre hacia la izquierda. Apenas cerré la puerta de mi casa, cerré también los ojos, recordando lo que había acordado ayer en la cafetería con Fate.

Una risa escapó de mis labios al venir a mi mente la imagen de una rubia con los puños a la altura de su cintura y saltando sobre sus pies, fingiendo que estaba trotando.

Alcé la vista al cielo y sonreí, notando que todavía seguía siendo una madrugada nublada y ligeramente oscura. Caminé entonces hacia el enorme parque de la ciudad, totalmente ansiosa por ver a mi compañera.

Para cuando llegué, me encontré a Fate-chan agachada en el suelo, estirando las piernas. Volví a sonreír.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Estoy tan feliz hoy!

* * *

La rubia parpadeó al ver a la recién llegada, esbozando una sonrisa para después ponerse de inmediato de pie.

Hizo una pistola con su mano derecha y la pegó a su frente, doblando el dedo anular y el meñique, como si fuese un saludo tipo militar. Luego, hizo que las yemas de los dedos de cada una de sus manos se tocasen entre sí, respectivamente, chocando enseguida dos veces sus muñecas. A ello le siguió un movimiento donde formaba dos puños, los cuales bajaba como si pretendiese poner algo sobre una mesa.

-"Nyahaha, hola, Fate-chan. Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?"

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, siendo visible la alegría dentro de ella crecer al darse cuenta que con cada día que pasaba, Nanoha podía entenderla mejor.

Fate resopló, convirtiéndose su aliento en vaho debido al frío de la madrugada. Sin embargo, la temperatura baja no menguó sus ánimos.

La mano de la ojirubí señaló el cielo entonces, para girar en segundos su muñeca, de modo que su dedo índice la encaraba ahora y no a Nanoha. Luego, llevó la palma derecha a sus labios, pretendiendo tirar un beso al aire –o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a la pelirroja, que se comenzó a reír ante la comparación-. **(1)**

Fate por supuesto, dio un pisotón no muy fuerte y frunció el ceño, cayendo en conciencia de que su acompañante se estaba burlando de ella.

-"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡no te enojes conmigo! –la ojiazul dijo entre risas-. ¿Sabes que estoy jugando, cierto? Nyahaha, anda, me gustas más cuando estás sonriendo –la rubia se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras y ante el brazo que le rodeó la cintura para voltearla y animarla a empezar a avanzar-. Me alegra que estés bien" –Nanoha le sonrió, respondiendo a las mímicas anteriores de su amiga.

Testarossa le devolvió la sonrisa, con timidez. De un momento a otro, se zafó del brazo de la pelirroja y corrió a unos pasos lejos de ella, para encararla. El gesto juguetón e infantil en el rostro de la rubia hizo que la de los cabellos cobrizos se sintiese como una niña de 9 años, parada en un parque donde podía jugar cuanto quisiera sin que nadie la regañase.

Pronto, Takamachi sintió cómo su mano era tomada para jalarla hacia delante. Fate contó hasta tres con sus dedos, señaló con la mirada el largo camino que era cortado por la neblina y estaba sitiado por árboles a cada costado. La miró traviesa después, moviendo sus pies y fingiendo que trotaba en su lugar.

Nanoha captó el mensaje y sonrió divertida.

-"¡De acuerdo! Yo cuento hasta tres y salimos corriendo, ¿vale?"

Fate asintió emocionada.

-"Uno… -aspiró hondo-. Dos..."

La pelirroja se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando percibió a la rubia salir a la carrera antes de tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidos para voltear a su lado y confirmar que había sido vilmente engañada.

-"¡Fate-chan, eso es trampa! ¡Tú, pequeña…! ¡Mou, vuelve aquí!"

La rubia se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, trotando todavía en su lugar. Le sacó juguetonamente la lengua a Nanoha y continuó corriendo, consciente de que un peligro inminente le caería encima si se quedaba quieta.

-"¡Kyaaa! ¡Deja que te atrape, Fate-chan!"

* * *

Si forzaba mi vista, podía distinguir sus labios finos separarse y moverse, soltando risas mudas que no paraban de salir aunque no fuesen escuchadas en medio de aquella densa niebla.

Sus tenis negros tronaron contra el adoquinado. Agradecí en aquel momento que el traje de Fate-chan fuese negro y que su cabellera dorada resaltase, de otra manera quizás me habría sido más difícil perseguirla.

Podía escuchar mi propia respiración, el calor acumulándose en mi cuerpo a pesar del aire frío que golpeaba mi cara. Reí yo también, llamándola de cuando en cuando, a lo que en respuesta ella aceleraba más.

¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso no se le acaban las baterías?

Teníamos ya varios minutos sin parar cuando vislumbré mi oportunidad en una vuelta. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas podían, y cuando estuve tan cerca como para detectar el perfume de su piel, sonreí y me lancé hacia ella cual cazador a la presa.

"_¡Eres mía!"_

Fate-chan se giró completamente al escuchar mi voz. Su faz sorprendida fue lo último que vi cuando mis brazos rodearon su cintura y las dos perdimos el equilibrio, saliendo del camino, quedando suspendidas en el aire...

Y rodando pendiente abajo entre los árboles.

* * *

-"¡Nyahaha… Ouch!"

Las risas de Nanoha murieron cuando finalmente su cabeza conoció el suelo. Se apoyó en sus brazos y se sobó la nuca, levantando la mirada para avistar el sendero que había estado recorriendo metros más arriba.

Conforme sus ojos recuperaban la nitidez, distinguió la figura de la rubia sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras seguía riendo.

Nanoha hizo un mohín.

-"¿Por qué sólo soy yo la accidentada?"

Fate abrió los ojos y sin retirar la palma de sus labios, volteó a ver hacia arriba para después regresar la mirada a su amiga. Puso sus dos brazos al frente y empujó a la nada.

Takamachi pronto entendió la indirecta.

-"Eso no es justo, ¡yo sólo quería atraparte! Geez… -Fate siguió riendo, a lo que Nanoha pronto descubrió que no podía estar molesta con ella cuando parecía tan contenta-. Nyahaha, como sea, estás en serios problemas."

La otra la miró espantada.

-"Ahh… -gimió, sujetando los brazos de la rubia que estaba a punto de huir de nuevo-. ¿A dónde vas, pequeña tramposa?"

La ojiazul se giró entonces, cambiando las posiciones para dejar a Fate debajo suyo, de manera que no se escapase. Sonrió.

Y un montón de cosquillas hicieron que la rubia comenzase a retorcerse y a suplicar en silencio por piedad. Notando que Nanoha era un alma despiadada, a la ojirubí no le quedó otra opción que intentar agarrar sus manos y detenerla; encontrándose con que en los cinco segundos siguientes, eran las suyas las que habían sido sujetadas.

Los ojos rojos lanzaron una mirada de cachorro triste.

Nanoha tan sólo negó, evitando verla a los ojos y afirmando su agarre en las muñecas de porcelana.

-"Eso no va a funcionar, Fate-chan" –dijo con determinación.

Sin embargo, las pupilas azules flaquearon por un instante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la joven atrapada.

-"¡Mou, no me mires así! ¡Eso no te va salvar!"

Fate entonces mordió sus labios. Sus orbes borgoñas centellearon y la humedad amenazó con caer de…

-"¡Bien! –Nanoha se rindió, soltándola y permitiéndose descansar encima del cuerpo de su compañera-. Fate-chan, has caído muy bajo, ¿eh?" –añadió con la voz amortiguada debido a su rostro refugiado en el hombro de la aludida.

La rubia rió y acarició los cabellos cobrizos, enredando sus dedos en ellos y disfrutando de la suavidad y el dulce aroma a chocolate que desprendían. Nanoha soltó un suspiro ante el delicado tacto, provocando que su amiga sonriera al oírlo.

-"Podría quedarme así por siempre" –soltó la pelirroja con voz somnolienta.

Testarossa tan sólo negó mientras seguía sonriendo. Luego, movió sus manos bajo el estómago de la ojiazul y empezó a devolverle algunas cuantas cosquillas.

-"¡Nyahaha, ya, ya entendí! –quiso detenerla-. ¡Me paro, me paro!"

Takamachi apoyó ambas palmas al lado de la cabeza de Fate para apoyarse y ponerse de pie. La última, mientras tanto, continuó su jugarreta para intentar hacerla caer.

-"Fate-chan, ¡estás tentando tu suert…!"

Todos los sonidos se desconectaron de su mente y por breves segundos, pensó que ella también se había quedado muda. Su corazón latió fuerte, tan fuerte que hizo eco en sus propios oídos.

* * *

Traté de levantarme, pero cuando sentí a Fate empezar a jugarme una broma volteé el rostro, sin darme cuenta de que ella también había volteado el suyo para verme.

El cosquilleo que había percibido en mi cuerpo subió ahora a mis labios, que accidentalmente se habían topado con los suyos. Una calidez distinta me llenó entonces y todo mi ser se paralizó.

Miel.

Su boca sabía a miel dulce y natural.

Mi aliento me abandonó y me hubiera quedado en esa posición por más tiempo, de no ser por los ojos borgoñas que se dilataron con sorpresa, al igual que los míos (ahora que la realidad por fin me había golpeado).

* * *

-"¡P-Perdóname, Fate-chan! ¡Yo no…! ¡Es que…! ¡Mou!"

La pelirroja se apartó de inmediato y desvió su mirada inquieta hacia todos lados menos a donde la rubia se encontraba. Fate, por su parte, se sentó sobre sus piernas y llevó ambas manos a su boca para cubrirla; las mejillas pálidas estaban abochornadas y su corazón le golpeteaba fuertemente el pecho, como cuando hacía unos minutos atrás correteaba por el parque.

Cuando se animó a levantar los ojos borgoñas, se encontró con una Nanoha que observaba el suelo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban entre sí, nerviosos. La rubia sonrió, aliviada de que de no era la única avergonzada allí.

Se puso de pie entonces y tocó suavemente el hombro de la ojiazul, que alzó la vista muy despacio, temerosa de que la otra pudiese haberse enojado por su metida de pata. No obstante, Fate amplió su sonrisa, ampliando con ello el sonrojo en la cara de Takamachi.

-"Lo… Lo siento" –murmuró como todo niño arrepentido que rompe la ventana del vecino.

La rubia, enternecida, negó con la cabeza y la tomó de las manos, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Luego, soltó su mano izquierda para jalarla por la derecha, una y otra vez, haciendo que la ojiazul tartamudease confundida.

Viendo que Fate no se daba por vencida (y que no podía oponerse a su cara llena de brío), Nanoha se dejó llevar.

Pensó que tal vez no era tan malo volver a correr por el parque, después de todo. Con suerte, las dos podrían caerse de nuevo en la siguiente vuelta…

* * *

-"_¡¿Se besaron?_"

Signum y Hayate dijeron al mismo tiempo en que sus más cercanas amigas trataban de contarles lo que había sucedido un sábado en la mañana con mucha niebla. Y si las cuatro hubieran estado en el mismo metro cuadrado, tanto Hayate como Signum habrían pensado que Fate gesticulaba mientras Nanoha traducía en palabras rápidas y atropelladas lo que ella estaba queriendo decir.

-"Vaya, ¿segura que no lo habías planeado de antemano, Takamachi?" –Signum levantó una ceja divertida.

-"¡Mou, Signum! Por supuesto que no, yo jamás me aprovecharía de Fate-chan" –remató sacándole la lengua.

-"Ahh… ¿Cómo creerte…?" –se llevó un dedo al mentón.

-"¡Nanoha-chan!"

Las dos voltearon ante el grito, topándose con una castaña muy alegre que ondeaba un brazo al aire en tanto el otro tenía enredado el de cierta rubia (obligándola por ende a ser arrastrada por la primera). Para cuando Yagami les hubo alcanzado, las saludó efusivamente.

Fate, en cambio, saludó de manera más tímida y reservada (especialmente al ver a Nanoha y recordar el pequeño incidente en el parque…).

-"¿Así que ésta es la famosa Testarossa?"

-"Así es –Hayate respondió con orgullo, dándole una palmada a la susodicha en la espalda y haciéndola dar un paso al frente de forma involuntaria-. Alta, atlética, rubia, gentil, inocente… Ups, es cierto, Nanoha le robó la inocencia hace dos días. _Perdón_" -sonrió maliciosa.

-"¡Hayate-chan!" -la pelirroja chilló.

-"Lo sien… ¡Auch! –chilló de repente-. Mou, Fate-chan, ¡no tenías que pellizcarme el brazo! Duele…"

-"Antes que comiences a llorar, mi nombre es Signum. Encantada de conocerlas… um, Testarossa, Yagami."

-"Está bien –la castaña sonrió-, puedes llamarme Hayate."

Signum asintió.

-"No."

-"¿No?" –Hayate parpadeó confundida.

-"Está bien, no le hagan caso a Signum. Llevamos años de conocernos y hasta la fecha me sigue llamando por mi apellido, nyahaha."

-"¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre se me recordará por eso" –sonrió de lado la susodicha.

Comenzaron a caminar las cuatro entonces, yendo de dos en dos. Signum, que permanecía detrás de Hayate y Fate, se acercó sigilosamente a su amiga para susurrarle algo.

-"Ne, ¿Takamachi?"

-"¿Qué?" –preguntó en voz baja.

-"Realmente no puede hablar, ¿cierto? –la pelirrosa entrecerró un ojo-. Dios, sus manos son más rápidas que el ojo humano; ¿cómo demonios le hacen para entenderle?"

-"Nyahaha, mucha práctica –Nanoha soltó un largo suspiro-. Muuuuchaaaa práctica y poco sueño."

-"Bueno –le tocó el hombro-, te deseo buena suerte si planeas hacerla tu esposa un día. Te espera un largo camino."

-"¿Y por qué sólo a mí? ¡Tú también estarás en mi boda!"

-"Ahh… Nuevamente supones cosas muy lejos de tu entendimiento, sí."

Signum asintió y cerró los ojos en pose de extrema sabiduría. Nanoha hizo un mohín y regresó la vista al frente, mosqueada; a pesar del fingido enojo que pretendía mostrar por la broma, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvearan al ver a la rubia delante suyo reír.

Sus muñecas giraban y sus palmas se movían, con sus dedos bailando una danza de nunca parar. Hayate hacía lo mismo también, alternando sus comentarios entre gestos y palabras. En aquel momento, la pelirroja supo que sino fuese porque Hayate era una chica de alegría muy contagiosa, probablemente la actitud y la vida de Fate habrían sido mucho más difíciles.

Pronto, sus pupilas azules se concentraron sólo en la rubia. Las palabras de Signum sonaron más y más lejanas a sus oídos sin importar cuánto se acercase la pelirrosa para hacerse notar (lo cual ya no le hacía gracia a la última, por lo que decidió despegarse de su oreja literalmente).

* * *

No pude evitar sentirme triste por Fate-chan. Sé que no llevamos ni el mes de conocernos, pero aún si llevásemos años estoy completamente segura de que esta melancolía por saber de esa mancha existente en su vida, jamás se irá.

Puedo verlo en Hayate, también. Porque a veces, sólo muy pocas y raras veces, cuando estamos solas, sus cejas se caen y su boca me dice en un murmullo:

"_Una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Ne, Nanoha, ¿crees que es cierto?"_

Quiero creerlo. Quiero creer que Fate lo cree, o sino no tiene sentido para mí. En las noches en que he soñado con ella, la imagino dando vueltas en la punta de sus pies, como una de esas muñecas vestidas de blanco en las cajitas musicales.

Y en el momento en que se detiene, voltea a verme y dice mi nombre.

Tiene una voz dulce, tersa e infantil, como lo es ella. Su tono es calmado mas sumamente impreso de amor; yo camino porque Fate me llama. Fate me llama cuando duermo.

En el instante en que la alcanzo, caigo de rodillas y lloro. Me cubro el rostro.

Fate me pregunta qué está mal. Se agacha, toma mi cara y me repite qué está mal.

Yo sonrío entre lágrimas y niego con la cabeza. _¿Qué está… mal?_

Que a veces, sólo a veces, ya no quiero despertar. Quiero seguir viéndote reír y oyéndote decir mi nombre…

¿Tú no?

* * *

-"¡NA-NO-HA!"

-"¡Kya! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

-"Geez –Hayate puso las manos en sus caderas y negó rotundamente-. Llevó minutos tratando de hacerte aterrizar a la realidad; luego de que Signum se rindiera de intentarlo, por supuesto."

Nanoha siguió la mirada de Hayate, encontrándose en la cafetería donde muchos de sus mejores recuerdos yacían guardados. En una de las mesas ubicó a Fate, que parecía un poco apenada por la animada atención que recibía de Teana y Carim. Signum se mantenía callada y de brazos cruzados; mas cuando vio a Takamachi volteando a ver, no pudo sino rodar los ojos y amonestarle con la cabeza.

-"Nyahaha –rió nerviosa, pasándose una mano por los cabellos-, supongo que me volé del planeta un buen rato."

-"Uff, yo diría que del Universo –acotó Yagami-. Pero qué bueno que has vuelto de tu misión a la luna porque quería pedirte algo."

-"¿Y qué es?"

Los ojos azules miraron a su recién adquirida amiga, notando las pupilas de similar color regocijarse conforme sus facciones rebosaban de emoción. Nanoha parpadeó confundida, volteando a ver la mesa donde las demás platicaban, y no hallando el motivo de tanta felicidad.

-"Ne, Nanoha-chan –la castaña le cuchicheó, pasando un brazo por su hombro para acercarla a sí-. ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos me preguntaste que si cómo podías agradecerme por ser tan guapísima y extremadísimamente inteligente?"

-"Sí… Todo excepto la última parte, Hayate-chan."

-"¡Yey! ¡Pues ahora sé cómo puedes darme las gracias!"

-"Nyahaha, sí, cuidando a Fate-chan –Hayate la miró ausente-. Ya me lo habías dicho."

-"Ahh… eso. Bueno, sí, claro, digo –dejó de apoyar el brazo en su hombro-, qué bien. Es sólo que pues yo tenía igual una idea más, si tú quisieras –Yagami se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y fingió una cara y tono tristes-. ¡Sólo si tú quisieras, claro! No tienes por qué, no es que yo me vaya a suicidar de la depresión y tirarme de un décimo piso si dijeras que no y…"

-"¿Es esto lo que llaman chantaje emocional?"

-"Aww, ¡pero yo sólo soy sincera! A mí no me ves besando a la gente en el parque luego de darles una probable torcedura de cadera."

-"¡Hayate! –Nanoha exclamó, sonrojándose el doble al darse cuenta de que todas las demás habían volteado a verla, incluida Fate. La castaña sonrió ampliamente-. Mou, bien, ¿qué quieres?"

-"Ahí –Hayate le señaló discretamente con la mirada a la otra rubia sentada en la mesa-. Es lo justo. Yo te ayudé con Fate-chan y tú me ayudas con… Eh, con…"

-"¿Carim… Gracia?"

-"Hasta le hace honor a su nombre, _Graciaaaaa _–Hayate suspiró bobamente-. ¡Por favor –se volteó y la sujetó fuerte por los hombros-, tienes que presentármela! ¡Ayuda a un alma en pena, Nanoha, EN PENA!"

-"Bien, pero suéltame que me lastimas" –gimió con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Una vez que se vio libre, la pelirroja escoltó a su nueva amiga hacia la mesa donde se hallaba el resto. Fate y Nanoha intercambiaron una sonrisa, antes de que la última se dirigiera a Carim.

-"Carim, te presento a Hayate Yagami" –y la apuntó con la palma abierta.

La castaña prácticamente corrió hasta quedar al lado de la rubia.

-"¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! –dijo entusiasmada-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

-"Oh, bueno… -Carim se lo pensó por dos segundos-. ¿Por qué no?" –y sonrió luego de su difícil decisión.

Nanoha rió nerviosa.

"_No creo que de verdad hayas necesitado mi ayuda…"_

* * *

Todavía me sorprende lo mucho que Fate-chan y yo nos hemos acercado durante los últimos meses. Estoy tan contenta no sólo porque ha hecho buenas amistades con mis amigas, sino porque también Fate ahora tiene a más gente en su vida para apoyarse.

Sonreí, pensando en lo maravilloso que era verla por las mañanas y dormirnos hasta muy entrada la noche, la una al lado de la otra. Nunca había estado tan feliz, apenas y mi sonrisa cabía en el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo de mi habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí poner atención al atuendo que traía colgando de mis manos. Un pantalón café oscuro, una camisa color crema y una chaqueta blanca para complementar el atuendo. Reí tontamente mientras ahora sí me fijaba en la ropa que sostenía al frente mío.

Ahh… Conociendo la forma de vestir de Fate-chan, probablemente me hará parecer su caballero blanco en armadura enfundada.

¿Qué se le va a hacer? Pensé mientras ataba mi cabello en una coleta baja.

Aunque tampoco me importaría si ella decidiera ser mi princesa, nyahaha…

* * *

El árbol sobre el que había estado recargada de espaldas Nanoha, hizo un chirrido cuando ésta se retiró. Los ojos azules se abrieron con impresión así como sus labios se separaron ligeramente; a unos metros de distancia, una figura diáfana se acercaba bajo la luz del sol.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar el no despegar la vista de la rubia que se aproximaba trotando, alegre como era tan usual en ella. Fate se detuvo al llegar al frente suyo y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, con ganas de bailar y volar, riendo.

Los holanes de su vestido blanco, que apenas llegaban un poco bajo las rodillas, se alzaron para seguir el ritmo de su dueña. Una mano pálida sujetó entonces el sombrero igualmente blanco sobre los cabellos dorados y sueltos, para impedir que el viento se lo llevase.

Fate sonrió dulcemente y dijo "Hola", moviendo solamente los labios pero sin pronunciar ninguna letra.

Nanoha pasó saliva y sonrió con timidez, segura de que el calor en sus mejillas evidenciaba su recién adquirida vergüenza.

-"Um, hola, Fate-chan –murmuró abochornada-. Me alegra verte, ¿te parece si preparamos el picnic?"

La aludida asintió. Las dos bajaron los cestos que habían llevado consigo, pero antes de que Nanoha se sentara a sacar las cosas, la rubia la tomó de la mano para llamar su atención.

Cuando Takamachi volteó, la muñeca de blanco dio otro giro sobre sí misma, conmocionada. Luego, miró a su amiga a los ojos, expectante. Fate bajó las manos y las pasó encima de su vestido, mas nunca sin llegar a tocarlo.

Nanoha rió.

-"Nyahaha, claro que sí, Fate-chan. Te ves preciosa. Sabes que todo lo que te pongas encima te queda bellísimo."

La nombrada sonrió un poco mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Viendo que la pelirroja sacaba una manta de su canasta para tenderla y sentarse, la rubia se acomodó a su lado también, jalando su propio cesto.

Comida, postres, cubiertos, recipientes y servilletas fueron dispuestos arriba de la frazada, entre una que otra riña juguetona y risas cuando las manos de ambas chocaban al intentar arreglarlo todo. El enorme árbol en el cual Nanoha había estado esperando les hacía una sombra fresca y confortable, el pasto se meneaba al compás del viento y todo apuntaba a que sería un agradable día soleado en el parque de la ciudad.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente antes de exhalar con gusto. De repente, sintió un jalón en la manga de su chaqueta.

Miró a Fate con ojos curiosos, quien rápidamente alzó su mano derecha a la altura de su hombro para enseñarle el dorso, luego dobló su muñeca hacia abajo para enseñarle la palma. Llevó la misma mano a su boca y comenzó a juntar y despegar las yemas de sus dedos poquito a poquito, mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban.

-"Nyahaha, ya veo. ¿Quieres comer?"

Fate sonrió y asintió con ganas.

-"Mmm, ¿qué quieres?"

Las dos voltearon a ver la comida que tenían dispuesta delante. Fate se llevó un dedo a la boca y sus cejas se arquearon; a Nanoha le pareció adorable el gesto, pero se limitó a no decir nada. Fate se veía muy pensativa.

Y adorable también…

-"¿Uh?"

La ojiazul sintió su hombro ser tocado para despertarla. Ni tarda ni perezosa, Fate señaló algo con su dedo; Nanoha le siguió con la mirada hasta toparse con un delicioso flan.

-"Geez, Fate-chan, sabes que los postres son después de la comida."

La nombrada agachó la vista, como si hubiese sido regañada, y empezó a juguetear lentamente con sus dedos. Pronto oyó el suspiro de derrota de su amiga, que le cortó un trozo del dulce para después ofrecérselo en un plato.

Fate sonrió, pero a pesar de sus ganas, se negó a tomarlo con sus manos.

En cambio, volvió a mostrarle el dorso y la palma a la ojiazul, la señaló y por último llevó las yemas de sus dedos a su boca. Takamachi alzó la ceja divertida.

-"¿Quieres que te alimente? –preguntó entre risas, teniendo por respuesta a una rubia inclinándose delante y abriendo la boca-. Mou, Fate-chan, eres un bebé."

A pesar del fingido tono de molestia, Nanoha no se hizo del rogar. Comenzó a darle cucharada tras cucharada del flan; las facciones llenas de placer de la rubia la hacían sentirse cálida, sus ojos azules destilaban ese afecto tan profundo que jamás creyó sentir por otra persona.

Nanoha quería a Fate, y el sólo saber a la rubia feliz la hacía feliz también.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y actuando por inercia, que se sorprendió cuando una mano la sujetó de la muñeca, para después quitarle la cuchara.

Testarossa entonces la miró a los ojos y palmeó suavemente su propio regazo, cubierto por el fino vestido blanco. Nanoha comprendió el sencillo gesto y se permitió recostar la cabeza allí.

Creyendo que era injusto el que solamente ella fuese mimada, la rubia tomó algunas fresas cortadas de una tarta y comenzó a dárselas a la pelirroja en la boca. Takamachi se sintió conmovida y deseó que aquella tarde de picnic pudiera extenderse por toda la vida.

La fruta le pareció lo más sabroso que había probado nunca. Y no pudiendo resistirse, sujetó la muñeca de Fate cuando ésta estaba a punto de retirarse para tomar otra fresa.

El color de sus mejillas compitió con el de sus ojos en el momento en que percibió cosquillas en sus dedos, bajando la vista y encontrándose con que cierta ojiazul lamía con cariño los restos de chocolate líquido en ellos.

Nanoha se separó de su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Fate sonrió también. No preocupándose ninguna de las dos porque la otra llegase a escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

* * *

_-"Es-t-to… ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

La tarde estaba cayendo y ya había comenzado a oscurecer. Habíamos empacado todo mientras caminábamos de la mano hasta la salida del parque; Fate estaba muy contenta, podía decirlo por sus pasos ligeros y la sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios, así como el brillo tierno de sus ojos.

Dimos nuestras despedidas y cada una se dio la vuelta, nuestros hogares quedaban por caminos separados.

Escuché sus pisadas alejarse. A pesar de que me había volteado, no me atreví a dar un solo paso. Llevé una mano a mi pecho y aspiré por aire, el calor subió a mis mejillas conforme sentía que el aire parecía no darme abasto.

Luego lo hice.

Di la media vuelta para correr y tomar su mano. La giré y le grité, entre balbuceos tontos y tartamudeos avergonzados, si acaso ella quería… estar… conmigo.

_Las dos._

Los segundos pasaron y vi su expresión sorprendida, tanto, que me acordé de la primera vez en que la conocí para confrontarla. El tiempo logró enfriar mi cabeza y comencé a tener miedo de que tal vez gritarle mis sentimientos no había sido la manera más inteligente de confesárselos.

Abrí la boca para enmendar mi error o tratar de arreglar las cosas o decirle que era broma o…

Y entonces la vi entrecerrar los ojos rojos húmedos, para enseguida abrazarme con fuerza. Aún cuando sus sollozos eran mudos, pude deducir que estaba llorando por los espasmos del cuerpo que sostenía entre mis brazos.

Me preocupé bastante. No quería ver a Fate llorar.

La tomé de los hombros para separarla de mí, lo suficiente para verla a la cara. Me entristecí de verla así, hipando y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Limpié sus ojos con mis manos, con cuidado, y después deposité un beso en su frente con mucho cariño.

Ella me miró fijamente.

Fate sonrió.

Temblando todavía, me señaló con su índice derecho y luego se abrazó a sí misma con ambas manos.

Me dieron ganas de llorar. Su sonrisa era encantadora.

Y yo me sentí la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo al comprender lo que me había dicho quien más amaba. Lo que Fate Testarossa había dicho respecto a sus sentimientos por mí…

* * *

-"Está bien –Nanoha le susurró a Fate en el oído-. Siempre he dicho que te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, aún si no te pones nada encima."

Nanoha sonrió traviesa, incitando a la rubia debajo suyo a que dejara de cubrirse el pecho con las manos. El sonrojo en el rostro de esta última era demasiado, tanto por el calor que comenzaba a sentir como por la vergüenza de lo que estaba experimentando.

Un jadeo mudo escapó de sus labios al apreciar lo húmedo y cosquilleante de unos dientes cerrarse sobre la piel de su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente para después lamer el pequeño moretón que se estaba formando.

Fate mordió sus labios por instinto, a pesar de que no era posible que ningún sonido escapara de su garganta. Pronto, sus muñecas fueron sujetas y sus manos se entrelazaron con las de la pelirroja, que las llevó por arriba de la cabeza de su novia.

La visión de los ojos rojos se sintió aturdida cuando besos húmedos bajaron de su cuello a su torso, al mismo tiempo en que Takamachi doblaba una rodilla y hacía presión entre las piernas de la rubia.

Comenzó así un vaivén lento de parte de quien estaba arriba, totalmente inconsciente de que su cuerpo se movía aún cuando toda su concentración estaba enfocada en los pálidos pechos que acariciaba con sus manos y boca. Nanoha sintió el cuerpo de Fate retorcerse debajo suyo, arqueándose un poco de tanto en tanto, queriendo sentir más a fondo la presión que rozaba su parte baja.

Sus manos se liberaron y recorrieron la espalda de Nanoha, apreciando el calor y la humedad del sudor que también despedía; bajó más y más, moldeó en sus palmas la parte posterior y palpó ansiosa las piernas largas y torneadas que hacían maravillas con ella.

Su cuerpo desnudo tembló y ella separó los labios en un grito mudo cuando los dientes de la pelirroja se cerraron suaves sobre uno de sus enhiestos botones. Una mano recorrió su abdomen, bajando y palpando con gentileza la piel descubierta, hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo.

Nanoha se separó a tiempo para ver a Fate cerrar los ojos en placer y dolor mientras separaba los labios, justo cuando la presión entre sus piernas se elevaba de súbito. La rubia intentó halar aire, sabiendo que la humedad en su interior crecía a medida que el cuerpo le ardía en llamas y la visión se le nublaba.

Rodeó a Nanoha por el cuello con sus brazos, deslizando una mano por su estómago para después verla perderse entre las piernas de la otra. Nanoha gimió. Y los gemidos y los espasmos y la humedad y el olor de la intimidad que compartían hicieron que los movimientos de sus cuerpos se acelerasen en un roce fugaz y hambriento.

Sus labios se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que la ojiazul rompiera el beso pasional para atacar el cuello de Fate. La mano de esta última que aún se mantenía en la espalda de Takamachi, se aferró, rasguñando la piel conforme los golpeteos dentro de sí comenzaban a hacerla perder sus sentidos y orientación.

Nanoha gritó su nombre, y no hubo falta que Fate tuviese voz para que Nanoha supiese que también la llamaba en el silencio y en el placer. La pelirroja quiso guardar el momento en su memoria, prediciendo su excitación crecer al ver a la rubia debajo suyo a punto de llegar al tope.

-"Yo… -la voz le salió ronca, el roce de los dedos incrementándose con más velocidad y fuerza derrumbando su raciocinio-. F-Fate-chan, y-yo n-no…"

Un gemido salió de sus labios al tiempo en que un espasmo de electricidad les sacudía el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, con el calor y el palpitar entre sus piernas rompiendo el límite. Nanoha soltó el nombre de la rubia y la rubia arañó con fuerza su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentía morir de placer ahí mismo.

"_Fate-chan… ¡ya no puedo más…!"_

* * *

-"Estrellas fugaces."

Los cabellos rubios y sueltos cayeron contra el hombro de la pelirroja sentada a su lado, en las afueras de la ciudad por donde el cielo oscuro y sus puntitos centelleantes se expandían hasta el infinito.

Nanoha bajó el brazo que había señalado a los astros descendentes, para poder abrazar así a la rubia a su lado.

Estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frío.

Recostó su cabeza en la de Fate y suspiró con satisfacción. La vida no podía saberle más dulce ahora que tenía lo que más amaba consigo; sus ojos se enternecieron cuando sintió a la ojirubí acurrucarse más a ella.

Fate alzó la vista y le sonrió con afecto.

-"Te quiero, Fate" –le dijo antes de besarla dulcemente.

La aludida amplió su sonrisa y movió sus labios, con los ojos rojos brillando tenuemente en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Yo también."_

* * *

Fate respondiendo a la confesión de Nanoha.

_Te… quiero… Nanoha._

* * *

**(1): **El gesto que Fate hace, donde apunta al cielo y gira la muñeca para que la yema de su dedo le encare, es el verbo "ser". Ese gesto está erróneo en esta parte de la historia, puesto que lo que se quería decir es "estar", que son dos puños que van de arriba-abajo, como situando algo en una mesa. Hago la aclaración porque la frase era: "Estoy bien", pero debido a que me gusta detallar los gestos, he preferido no corregirlo y sólo hacer la aclaración aquí por quien guste saberlo.

Uff, lento pero seguro, ya está aquí la tercera parte. Algo más larga y fluffy que el resto, un poco subido de tono también; y sin embargo, espero que hayan tenido una buena lectura al menos.

Ya solamente queda escribir el final. Para neko-san, respecto a tu pregunta de si mi intención es formar la palabra MUTE con los capítulos, así es ^^

Saludos y gracias como siempre por tomarse la molestia de leer. ¡Hasta el próximo!

Kida Luna.


	4. E xcepto, que todo sueño tiene un final

_MUTE_

Por: Kida Luna

IV: **E**xcepto… que todo sueño tiene un final.

* * *

"Kimi wa kikoeru? Boku no kono koe ga  
yami ni munashiku suikomareta.  
Moshimo sekai ga, imi wo motsu no nara  
konna kimochi mo muda de wa nai?"

_(Puedo oírte, a pesar de que mi voz  
__ha sido absorbida por este oscuro vacío.  
__Incluso aunque el mundo encuentre significado,  
__estos sentimientos no habrán sido en vano.)_

_Sorairo Days, Shoko Nakagawa._

* * *

A pesar de que estaba muy ansiosa porque Fate y yo saldríamos con todas nuestras amigas, la preocupación de llevarla a un mundo donde los daños y los malos sentimientos existían –eran reales y tangibles-, no me abandonaba aún.

Por más que creía confiar en las palabras de Hayate acerca de que Fate podía cuidarse sola, la verdad era que solamente me engañaba a mí misma.

La idea de que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle, especialmente con su defec… Condición. Que algo le pasase debido a la condición que tenía, no hacía sino asustarme al pensar en que ella era más vulnerable que el resto.

Siempre vi a Fate alegre y radiante, siempre recordándome que no importaba cuántos centímetros creciese o cuánto podía cambiar la percepción de mi entorno al madurar, la juventud y la infancia dentro de mi ser jamás me abandonarían.

Y yo podía sentirlo. Podía verlo cada vez que sus ojos me miraban y me devolvían el reflejo de una Nanoha 10 años más joven. Más inocente.

Más sencilla…

Siempre vi a Fate como la niña –como la luz- a la que debía proteger a toda costa –a la que debía evitar me apagasen-. Me dije a mí misma, inconscientemente, que no podía dejarle sentir nada que fuese malo.

Sin embargo, tristemente, estaba cometiendo uno de los peores errores hacia la persona que más amaba.

El día de hoy Fate misma me enseñaría que, cuando una persona no conoce lo malo, se vuelve incapaz de apreciar lo bueno.

Ella era muda. Y yo una tonta por querer despojarla del mundo en el que tanto se había esforzado en encajar.

* * *

-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

La rubia negó de inmediato, alzando los brazos para sostener mejor la caja grande que llevaba consigo. La mueca de dificultad en su rostro hizo que Nanoha la mirase insegura, por lo que una vez más, alargó una mano para ayudarle.

-"Geez, Fate-chan, no seas… -un empujón cortó sus palabras-. ¡H-Hey, Fate, espera!"

La pelirroja vio a la aludida depositar la caja en la parte trasera de la camioneta; las cejas fruncidas y las facciones ligeramente enfadadas. La ojiazul suspiró y la llamó de nuevo, volviendo a suspirar al verse ignorada.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¡Al fin! –Signum exclamó fastidiada, harta de sujetar el volante sin moverlo durante una hora-. Otro minuto más y juro que te atropellaba a ti, Takamachi. Total que tú puedes gritar por Testarossa."

-"¡Fate-chaaaaaan!" –Nanoha chilló al seguir a la nombrada y cerrar la puerta de la minivan, pasando por alto completamente el comentario de la pelirrosa.

Hayate, que se encontraba sentada atrás junto a Carim, se arrimó hacia delante y tocó ligeramente el hombro de Fate. La última se dio la vuelta y pronto tanto ella como la castaña comenzaron un intercambio de señas y gestos.

-"Acabo de entrar a la Dimensión desconocida" –Signum murmuró al encender el auto y mover el espejo retrovisor, quitando así el reflejo de las manos de Yagami y Testarossa girando a la velocidad de la luz.

Momentos después, fue el turno de la castaña para suspirar mientras regresaba a su asiento, siendo observada por una curiosa Carim. Nanoha la miró expectante.

-"Nanoha-chan –Hayate dijo en un tono de reproche y cansancio-, ¿sabes que no debes ser tan sobreprotectora con ella, cierto? Que no pueda hablar es una cosa, pero en cuanto al resto, Fate es exactamente igual a cualquier otra persona."

-"Mou, eso ya lo sé –se refundió en su asiento-. Yo sólo quería que no se lastimase…"

La mirada de Nanoha bajó al piso del auto durante unos segundos. Luego, la alzó para ver de reojo a su novia, que mantenía la cabeza volteada hacia la ventanilla. Un pequeño mohín de enfado en su cara acentuando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

No queriendo seguir en esa posición, Takamachi se dejó caer sobre la otra, recostando su cabeza en el regazo la rubia. Esta última dio un respingo al sentir el movimiento. En cuestión de segundos, la sorpresa dibujada en su faz dio paso a la molestia.

-"Lo siento…"

Los ojos borgoñas se abrieron, afectados, cuando la pelirroja sujetó entre sus manos la cara de su dueña. Nanoha acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares y su vista se entrecerró con cariño.

-"Lo siento, Fate-chan" –repitió en un murmullo.

Testarossa suspiró entonces. Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en sus labios mientras cruzaba miradas con la persona sobre sus piernas.

"_Después de todo," _pensó al pasar sus dedos sobre los cabellos color avellana, _"no puedo enojarme contigo."_

-"Aww, ¿no crees que son adorables?"

Signum vio de soslayo a Teana, que era su copiloto. Alzó la ceja al meditar las palabras dichas, dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a su retrovisor. Observó a Takamachi y a Testarossa, a Testarosssa y a Takamachi.

Y finalmente, volvió la vista al volante.

-"No –dijo secamente-. Son cursis, inmaduras, estúpidas… -la conductora alzó los hombros mientras juntaba los párpados-. Son NanoFate."

-"¿NanoFate? –Hayate asomó la cabeza-. Mmm… ¡Me gusta como suena!"

* * *

El viaje en carro duró alrededor de una hora y media. Todas nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para reservar lugares en los campamentos que se situaban a las afueras de la ciudad; y finalmente, luego de varios gruñidos de Signum y continuas paradas para tomar fotografías por parte de Hayate, llegamos.

Apenas bajé del auto y mis pies tocaron el pasto, no pude evitar quedar boquiabierta ante lo precioso que era el sitio. Árboles bordeaban todo, altos y frondosos, mas siempre dejando caer los rayos del sol entre sus hojas; a lo lejos, los cerros se alzaban como monumentos oscuros, borrosos por las nubes que flotaban cerca de sus picos.

Y un pequeño ronroneo llegaba hasta mis oídos, indicando el suave venir e ir de lo que seguramente eran las aguas diáfanas de algún río.

-"Qué bonito que es" –escuché a Carim susurrar, siendo ayudada por Hayate para descender del auto.

No pude más que asentir.

Me hubiera quedado disfrutando del paisaje, de no ser por el nombre que escapó de los labios de Signum.

-"Ten cuidado, Testarossa."

-"Sí, ten cuidado –Hayate suplicó-, ¡eso que tienes en tus privilegiadas manos son mis platos de porcelana!"

-"Ahhh… ¿sabes qué? Olvida lo que te dije, rómpelos si quieres –Yagami vio con incredulidad a Signum-. Aquí, intenta cargar esto también. ¿Está bien? ¿Segura? Si se rompen los platos te digo que no hay problema, pero si se rompe lo otro ahí sí hay problema."

Fate negó rápido con la cabeza y sonrió. Observé por unos segundos a mi novia cargar las dos cajas ofrecidas contra su pecho, una sobre la otra; el gesto de esfuerzo en su rostro y sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente hicieron que diera un paso al frente sin chistar.

Quería ayud… ¿Hayate?

-"¿Hayate?"

Ella negó una vez. Yo la miré confundida.

-"Puede hacerlo sola. Si no le permites cometer errores, jamás aprenderá de ellos ni nunca conocerá sus propios límites. No la pongas de vuelta en la constante burbuja de la que tanto ha luchado por salir."

El tono melancólico y los ojos brillantes de Hayate captaron mi atención, así como sus palabras, que no habían sido proferidas en un humor más alegre. La miré por unos instantes más, antes de dirigir la vista hacia una Fate que depositaba las cajas en el suelo, volviendo enseguida para continuar ayudando a Signum.

-"No me malinterpretes, adoro a Fate-chan como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuve, y no tienes idea de lo contenta que me hace verla feliz a tu lado. Pero debes entender –en este punto, Hayate volteó a verme con una mezcla entre la añoranza, el orgullo y la decepción-, no eres la mujer maravilla, Nanoha. No puedes cuidarla de todo por mucho que quieras. Yo confío en Fate."

-"Hayate…"

-"¿Y tú…?"

* * *

-"¡Hayate-chan! ¿Podrías darme una mano con las tiendas?"

La castaña corrió de inmediato hacia donde estaba Carim, quien ya intentaba poner en pie la primera de las tres tiendas que compartirían. Nanoha se mantuvo de pie en su lugar un rato más, contemplando con ojos perdidos a la rubia que parecía asentir atentamente a las estrictas instrucciones que Signum le daba.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Nanoha parpadeó.

-"Vamos, Nanoha, no seas floja. Nosotras también debemos ayudar; anda que entre más pronto acomodemos este desastre, más rápido podremos ir a disfrutar de un baño al aire libre."

La palmada en la espalda y el guiño de ojo que Teana le ofreció, lograron levantar los espíritus de la pelirroja, que se acercó a las demás para cooperar. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, con Carim intentando poner en pie las tiendas mientras Yagami la abrazaba por sorpresa por la espalda a cada tanto, haciendo que los esfuerzos de la primera en armar un lugar para dormir fueran en vano.

Teana entonces trataba de despegar a la castaña de su novia en lo que Fate a ojos cerrados sujetaba a Signum por la cintura, quien hacía mucho que se arrepentía de no haber aventado a Hayate en la carretera cuando pudo.

Ahí era cuando Nanoha entraba, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención y riendo nerviosamente; su propósito siendo el traer la calma al sitio. Lo cual parecía funcionar… por 30 segundos.

-"¡CARIM, TE AMO!"

-"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Alguien quítemela de encima, si vuelvo a armar de nuevo esta maldita tienda yo voy a…!"

-"¡Suéltame, Testarossa! ¡10 años por homicidio es mejor que un día entero con ella!"

-"¿Nyahaha… ha?"

* * *

-"Ahh… el agua es tan refrescante…"

-"Tienes suerte de que Carim te quiera tanto como para mantenerte a la otra orilla del río" –Signum susurró, cerrando los párpados e ignorando a la castaña que le sacaba la lengua a lo lejos.

Nanoha sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Fate entre sus brazos estremecerse, producto de las risas que intentaba ocultar tras su mano al ver las amenazas de Signum y las bromas de Hayate. La ojiazul suspiró y apretó contra sí a la rubia, contenta de poder verla tan feliz.

-"Aww, qué lindas –Nanoha se sonrojó ante el comentario de Tía-. En verdad que hacen una bonita pareja."

-"Nyahaha, ¿t-tú crees?"

Fate alzó el rostro para mirar con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

-"¡Nu, huh! Más les vale que no se pongan toda juguetonas frente a nosotras. El que estemos en toalla no quiere decir que puedan meterse mano."

-"¡H-Hayate!"

Nanoha y Fate gritaron al mismo tiempo, aunque la última sólo haya movido los labios. Mas antes de que Takamachi pudiera reprocharle, dos manos fueron a las mejillas de Yagami para estirarlas.

-"¡Mou, Hayate-chan, tienes que aprender modales! –Carim la regañó desde atrás, ignorando los chillidos y chapoteos de la otra-. ¡Una señorita no se comporta así!"

Signum casi se atraganta con el comentario.

-"NADIE… con una inteligencia arriba del promedio se comporta así" –agregó la pelirrosa, inofensivamente.

-"¡Dímelo en mi…! –el rostro de Yagami fue rápidamente sujetado y volteado por Carim, que le estampó un beso en la boca para callarla-. ¡MMPPHHH!"

_**¡SPLLAAAASSH!**_

El peso desbalanceado de la castaña y el agregado por la rubia, hizo que ambas se fueran de pico contra el agua, empapando a Signum y a Teana en el proceso. Fate volvió a reír ante ello, sobre todo después de ver a la pelirrosa y a Lanster hacer equipo para ahogar a cierta ojiazul hiperactiva.

-"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

El susurro suave e impreso en cariño de Nanoha la hizo girar el rostro para verla. Fate asintió despacio, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera. La pelirroja le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Me alegra saberlo" –dijo al acariciar sus cabellos.

La sonrisa en los labios de Testarossa se amplió, gustosa de recibir aquella muestra de afecto. Echando una última ojeada al cuarteto que comenzaba a salpicar por todos lados, se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su pareja en silencio.

Y de la misma manera, la instó a que saliera y la siguiera a través del bosque nocturno.

* * *

Caminamos un largo trecho, con su mano sujetando la mía y nuestros dedos entrelazándose igual. Para cuando nos detuvimos, me hallé frente a una gran roca que encaraba un pequeño pero brillante manantial.

Fate soltó mi mano y se sentó en la gran piedra, haciéndome señas para que tomara asiento a su lado. Una vez hecho, no pude evitar dejar mi mirada vagar por el enorme cielo añil arriba de nuestras cabezas; mis ojos tratando de grabar los miles de puntos destellantes que nos veían desde allá.

Sonreí sin querer. Una mano se posó sobre la mía y yo me volteé a verla a ella. Era bellísima. Fate brillaba con el resplandor de la noche y la toalla en su cintura le daba un toque sensual a su ser inocentemente pueril; casi como si la niña y la adolescente se fusionasen en una sola, por y para mí.

Fate entonces me miró con ojos entrecerrados, llenos de cariño, y después se puso de pie. Se colocó al frente mío, en la orilla de la roca, dándole la espalda al manantial que fluía debajo.

Por instinto, abrí la boca y estiré mi mano, queriendo atraerla hacía mí. Hacia donde ella estaría segura, fuera del alcance de cualquier peligro. Hacia mí, quien la protegería, con quien no se lastim…

"_Yo confío en Fate. ¿Y tú?"_

Me detuve.

Y el segundo en el que me detuve, sin moverme de mi lugar, fue suficiente para que Fate pudiera decirme que tenía que saltar; no porque quería hacerlo, sino porque _podía hacerlo._

Y yo tenía que entender eso.

Tenía que darme cuenta que, mi amor debía ser más grande que la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado o que el miedo a perderla.

No al revés.

* * *

_¡SPLASH!_

Me puse de pie al instante en que Fate se dejó caer de espaldas, sumergiéndose en el agua abajo y levantando consigo remolinos de espuma en la superficie. Me asomé preocupada, buscando de derecha a izquierda algún signo que me dijese exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba –y si acaso ella se encontraba bien-.

Aún siendo algo estúpido, porque Fate sabía nadar, no pude reprimir el suspiro de alivio que abandonó mi pecho al ver su cabeza salir del manantial. Se sacudió un poco y luego alzó la vista para verme.

Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja. Después, colocó ambas manos por encima del agua y las movió de adelante hacia atrás, pidiéndome que fuera con ella.

Me senté de nuevo en la roca entonces, pero esta vez me dejé resbalar hacia abajo, descendiendo y provocando que el agua se disparase hacia todos lados. Para cuando llegué a la superficie y pude aclarar mi visón, me di cuenta que Fate-chan había nadado hasta mi lado.

Ella me señaló en ese momento. Yo me mantuve callada, pues su mirada tranquila pero seria era suficiente para saber que quería decirme algo.

Su mano derecha paró de apuntarme para hacer la cabeza de un toro, con sus cuernos siendo los dedos meñique y pulgar. Luego llevó ese mismo gesto hasta su pecho; una vez allí, abrió la palma por completo, manteniendo el pulgar separado de sus demás dedos. Separó la mano de sí misma entonces, señalando el cielo, y agitándola de derecha a izquierda; finalmente, junto las yemas de sus dedos, mientras cada una de sus manos se alternaba para tocar sus labios, como si estuviera comiendo pequeños bocados de comida.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, esta vez ella no sonrió, simplemente me observó con paciencia.

Dejé mis hombros caer y mostré una sonrisa algo triste. Quería bastante a Fate, mi intención nunca fue hacerla sentir mal o menos que los demás.

…pero al parecer, mis acciones sólo demostraban lo contrario.

-"¿Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ne?" –repetí lo que me había dicho, desanimada.

* * *

La rubia sujetó su mano y la guió hasta la orilla. Ya allí, la soltó, para poder acomodar sus brazos sobre el pasto joven y su cabeza sobre los primeros; Nanoha la imitó, disfrutando de la brisa en su cara y de la sensación refrescante del agua cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

De repente, los ojos cerrados de la ojírubi se abrieron y contemplaron el vasto cielo que les vigilaba. Tal y como estaba, las manos de la rubia hablaron por ella de nuevo; todas sus mímicas fueron suaves, jamás perdiendo su propio ritmo gentil y sin una pizca de prisa presente en ellas.

Ahora fue el turno de Takamachi para quedarse callada durante todo el rato que duró aquella conversación. Sus pupilas azules prestaban atención a la joven a su lado y a cada uno de sus gestos, tanto en el rostro como aquellos hechos por sus manos; la pelirroja se dio cuenta también que Fate no sólo lo hacía así porque no quería romper el tranquilo momento que compartían, sino porque trataba de hacerle la interpretación lo más fácil posible.

Durante su charla, Nanoha no habló con Fate, la niña dulce; tampoco con Fate, la lozana muchacha de pasos ligeros. Habló por primera vez, en sus lugares, con Fate Testarossa, la mujer adulta que se presentaba esa noche ante ella para enseñarle todo lo que la vida le había enseñado a ella, lo duro que había sido el proceso y lo bastante –aunque pareciera poco ante los ojos de los demás- que ella había atesorado a través de sus experiencias –buenas o amargas-.

Le dijo, que tener un lenguaje como el suyo se volvía uno muy solitario casi a dondequiera que fuese; le reafirmó también que sí, que en efecto, ella era muda desde que tenía uso de razón y seguramente así como nunca había podido decir "mamá" o "papá" en sus primeros años de vida, tampoco diría "Acepto" o "Bienvenida a casa" en lo que fuesen los últimos.

Sin embargo, le corroboró de igual manera que quizás ella no podía expresarse como el resto, pero que podía caminar como ella, sentir como ella, reír como ella y llorar como ella (no importase si nunca nadie escuchaba sus risas o llantos). Así como todos, le explicó que había cosas de las que era capaz, cosas en las que era muy buena; y otras, por supuesto, que le eran imposibles o le salían bastante mal.

Le contó, en una seria de formas y figuras manuales, que muy en el fondo ella se sentía muy feliz de ver lo mucho que Nanoha se esforzaba por cuidarla todos los días. Era un lindo detalle, y algo que nunca nadie se había molestado en hacer por tanto tiempo desde el momento en que la conociese (Hayate era una excepción, claro). Pero para Fate, la idea de albergar, de comunicar y de que un sentimiento y mensaje de tal magnitud pudiera ser comprendido y retroalimentado, era algo que ni en sus más anhelados sueños habría podido maquinar.

Porque el mundo ya era bastante exigente con las personas normales, que siempre querían más, Fate había aceptado querer menos (y aparentemente, ese menos siempre había hecho a la gente más feliz). No deseaba lo de otros, ni siquiera se molestaba en decirles que el mayor problema que podía existir no era saber apreciar el valor de las cosas perdidas.

El mayor problema era que ellos, que la gran mayoría, jamás (o muy tarde) descubría el verdadero valor de _compartir_ las cosas importantes. Porque Fate veía al mundo (aunque el mundo no la veía a ella) y le prestaba atención todos los días, se había dado cuenta de eso muy rápido y a muy temprana edad.

La realización de su alrededor, y principalmente de ese descubrimiento, le ayudó a crecer mucho. Así se lo manifestó a Nanoha. El mundo y todo lo que habitaba en él, aunque ajenos a Fate, habían sido sus maestros durante el transcurso de su vida (y aún lo seguían siendo).

Ella había sobrevivido desde el comienzo sin Nanoha (y aquí le remarcó que no por eso le había hecho menos falta), por lo que ahora que estaba a su lado, podía seguir haciéndolo. Y Fate la entendía, le dijo. Entendía lo que era tener algo que uno quiere y no querer que algo o alguien más venga y lo rompa, o lo tome o lo dañe irreparablemente.

Lo entendía porque de igual manera deseaba proteger a Nanoha. También deseaba hacerla feliz. Pero era importante, y esto volvió a repetirlo en el patrón de sus manos, que comprendiese que ella necesitaba ser rota o lastimada como todos los demás; precisamente, porque ella era igual (no era más ni era menos) que los demás.

Quería encontrar su propia fuerza, saber qué tan lejos podía llegar y estar orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado cosas que en un principio no creyó conseguirlas.

Siempre amaría a Nanoha, siempre adoraría verla reír, siempre querría colgarse de su brazo, pasar las noches con ella o sentir su corazón sincero latir fuertemente por el suyo, aunque este último no pudiese hablar como ella.

Segura estaba de que siempre sería dichosa si Nanoha estaba ahí.

Pero si iban a convivir juntas, si iban a entenderse como una sola, Fate necesitaba que Nanoha entendiese que a diferencia suya…

_El mundo no iba a estar siempre esperando por Fate._

* * *

Avanzada la noche, las dos caminaron de vuelta al campamento, en silencio, el toque de sus manos la única señal de que seguían una al lado de la otra. Apenas llegar, se cambiaron en ropas para dormir, pero mientras Fate se acostaba, Nanoha optó por salir un rato.

La rubia sólo le sonrió con calma, consciente de que su compañera quería pensar las cosas a solas.

La ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la tienda. Se dirigió hacia la fogata que ardía en el medio; ya cerca, se sorprendió un poco al notar a Hayate sentada en el tronco, quien se sorprendió de verla también.

-"¿Te importa?"

-"Mhmp –Hayate palpó el lugar a su lado-. Me alegra que hayan vuelto sin ningún percance. De haber amanecido hubiéramos tumbado el bosque abajo para hallarlas."

-"Lo siento –respondió en voz baja, tomando asiento-. Teníamos que atender el asunto a solas."

-"Ahhh, ya veo –una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro-. Eso de tener una novia que no gima mientras tus amigas están cerca, ¡wow, sí que mola!"

-"¡H-Hayate! ¡Y-Yo n-no hablaba de eso!"

-"Está bien, está bien –batió la mano al aire-. No es que seas mala en la cama, de todos modos no es como que Fate-chan pueda gemir o esas cosas."

-"¡Mou, Hayate! Deja de decir esas cosas…"

-"Ahhh… Alguien tiene la cara sonrojada aquí…"

-"¿Podrías parar?"

-"Suertuda –la castaña rió, ignorando a su amiga-. Me pregunto si Carim habrá traído un par de pañuelos."

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Para ver qué tan excitante es el silencio."

-"¡HAYATE! ¡Mou! –Nanoha se dio un golpe en la cara-. ¿Podrías ser seria, por favor?"

La aludida rió suelta, mostrándole la lengua segundos después. La ojiazul suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza; su mirada que se mantenía viendo hacia delante se quedó fija en el fuego que crepitaba al frente.

Luces blancas y amarillas iluminaron el rostro de la pelirroja, cuyas pupilas parecían insondables, perdidas en algún punto más allá del espacio que estaba compartiendo con la persona a su lado.

El ruido de un tronco caer, la madera achicharrarse y el calor de las chispas que saltaron, la hicieron retroceder asustada. Hayate tan sólo la miró de reojo y le sonrió de manera enigmática.

-"¿Te dio la plática, cierto?"

Nanoha la volteó a ver confundida, encontrándose con que ahora los ojos de la castaña se prendaban de la llama que bailoteaba sobre la leña reunida.

-"Puedo hacerme un poco la idea de qué te ha dicho Fate-chan. La verdad es que aún para mí es difícil leerla por completo; a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que la que no conoce bien el mundo eres tú y no ella. ¿Tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana, verdad?"

-"Desde antes, para serte franca –Nanoha se dedicó a contemplar la fogata igual-. Tal vez he tratado de cuidarla de más; no puedo evitarlo, es que cuando la miro… Cuando yo la miro…"

-"¿Se ve tan pequeña e inocente?"

Takamachi asintió. Sus manos se entrelazaron y ella apretó sus dedos los unos contra los otros, queriendo confortarse a sí misma.

-"¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña recuerdo haber estado enferma un tiempo. Me gustaba estar con Fate porque aunque ella cuidaba de mí, su manera de verme no era como el resto; no era pensar que Hayate podía caerse de la escalera o podía desmayarse o el mal clima la va a matar…"

-"Nyahaha, qué va –la pelirroja volteó a verla para mostrarle la lengua-. Ni que el mundo fuera tan afortunado para deshacerse tan fácil de ti."

-"¡Eso es lo que yo les decía siempre! –Hayate exclamó entre risas-. Pero, ¿sabes? Es que entre más se esforzaban en cuidarme, más enferma me hacían sentir."

La sonrisa melancólica en el rostro de Yagami conmovió a Nanoha, que alargó una mano para sujetar la suya, queriendo animarla.

-"Realmente dije la verdad cuando te mencioné que me alegra que estés con Fate. Y no te digo que no la cuides, sólo digo que aprendas la forma correcta de hacerlo –la castaña separó su mano de la de su amiga mientras le sonreía simpáticamente-. Observa, y verás que Fate puede hacer tantas cosas. Y cuando ella sienta que no puede más, ten por seguro que no dudará en ir a buscarte."

-"Hayate…"

-"Confía en ella, porque ella confía en ti, Nanoha-chan."

La aludida estaba a punto de responder cuando el paso de una tercera persona las hizo voltear hacia el frente a ambas. La nueva ojiazul que se integraba al trío las miró extrañada, de pie donde estaba y con un vaso de agua en su mano.

-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera?" –Signum alzó una ceja.

La pelirroja quiso responder, mas la castaña se le adelantó. La más baja hizo dos puños y los agitó de arriba hacia abajo una vez, como si colocase algo sobre una mesa. Luego, puso recto su brazo derecho y abrió la palma, mientras situaba su mano izquierda por arriba, sin hacer contacto; su dedo medio acarició tres veces el dorso de su mano derecha, cual si estuviera barriendo polvo.

Hayate le sacó la lengua enseguida.

_/ Estás quesa. / _(1)

-"¡¿Qué ray…? –Signum cortó la frase al oír una risa y volteó a ver a Nanoha de inmediato-. Takamachi, ¡dime qué demonios me dijo esa pulga de Yagami para que pueda golpearla con tranquilidad!"

-"Nyahaha, n-no sé a qué te…"

-"¡Buenas noches! –la miró rápido-. ¡El silencio en la intimidad te acompañe!"

-"¡Ni se te ocurra, Yagami! ¡No huyas, cobarde!"

Signum estuvo a punto de taclear a la castaña que se levantaba y salía en carrera hacia su tienda. Sin embargo, bastó sólo una mirada de reojo al rostro de su mejor amiga para saber que algo no cuadraba allí.

-"¿Nanoha?"

La nombrada la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-"Está bien. Puedes ir a por Hayate, seguro que todavía no se ha dormido" –agregó, arrojando otro trozo de leña al fuego.

-"Mañana me las arreglaré con ella. De todos modos, si entro ahora Carim no me dejara acercarme –Signum suspiró divertida mientras encogía los hombros-. ¿Segura que estás bien?"

-"Mhmp."

Las pupilas oscuras de Signum estudiaron a su compañera, cuyos ojos habían quedado hechizados por las llamas inquietas y el humo que se desprendía al aire.

-"Estoy bien –susurró apenas-. Sólo estoy aprendiendo algo nuevo."

Sonrió un poco.

* * *

Cerré con cuidado la tienda y me metí bajo las sábanas, abrazando por la cintura a Fate. Sonreí con vergüenza cuando se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos para poder darme la cara.

-"Perdón –murmuré-, no quería despertarte."

Ella tan sólo negó, devolviéndome el abrazo y recostando la cabeza en mi pecho.

Acaricié lentamente sus largos cabellos y en una voz muy baja le dije que había pensado acerca de lo que me había dicho en el manantial. A pesar de las altas horas, decidí expresarle mis sentimientos e ideas a Fate.

Esta vez, era mi turno de hablar.

Me acurruqué junto a ella y le pedí disculpas por si alguna vez la había hecho sentir mal. Volví a decirle lo mucho que la quería, como lo había hecho bastantes veces, y que solamente quería que tuviera lo mejor, aún si no estaba segura de ser yo lo mejor para ella.

Quise que supiera que como muchas personas, uno de mis profundos sueños era compartir la vida con alguien; pero que el haberla conocido, simplemente superaba todos esos estándares.

Fate siempre sería el tesoro que nunca me imaginé podría encontrar, uno del cual cada día de mi vida me preguntaba si acaso yo en verdad merecía. La persona que más amaba era una persona maravillosa, una persona con sentimientos tan sencillos y tan tangibles que a veces sentía ganas de llorar.

La abracé fuerte mientras le decía que confiaba en ella, que la creía alguien muy capaz y que yo me esforzaría por comprenderla mejor. Que aunque la cuidase menos, yo la querría más. No importaba si Fate no podía hablar o no podía articular las palabras más sencillas, yo siempre la escucharía.

Y tenía razón en cuanto a lo que me había dicho. Hasta el último de mis días yo tendría un lugar en mi corazón que era suyo; en cambio, el mundo que nos rodeaba, la olvidaría por completo.

Porque ella deseaba vivir tanto como pudiera, y porque yo deseaba verla feliz, le prometí que yo sería su voz y compartiría sus alegrías y sus lágrimas cada que ella voltease la vista para buscarme a mí.

-"Fate –la llamé, juntando su frente con la mía-, ¿cuando estás conmigo…?

Una mano acalló mi boca, y pronto, unos labios suaves se deshicieron de las palabras que habían intentado salir. Fate se separó de mí, despacio, un poco.

Su mano derecha en su pecho imitó a un toro; luego, sin prisa, señaló hacia arriba mientras giraba la muñeca. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su pecho entonces, dibujando círculos en él.

No pude contener la sonrisa que se esparció en mis labios al leer sus gestos. Mis párpados se cerraron cuando ella volvió a acurrucarse junto a mí.

En ese momento le confesé que era lo único que tenía en este mundo, y que si algún día la perdiese, yo me moriría sin remedio. Pero Fate negó, movió sus manos en un acompasado y somnoliento ritmo, mientras los ojos le pesaban y el sueño mermaba sus fuerzas.

Yo alcancé a ver la promesa que me pedía, una donde sus pupilas borgoñas y suplicantes querían verme recorrer el mundo que me había recibido hasta el final; no importase si estuviese o no ella conmigo.

Sonreí con tristeza al contemplar sus párpados cerrarse al fin. Acaricié sus cabellos y aspiré el perfume que desprendía su piel. Pensé, que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar incontables noches con la ausencia de su sonrisa o abrazos.

Le prometí, que si la hacía feliz, yo trataría de que mi vida fuese tan larga como debía aún si por dentro me arrepentía de no tenerla a mi lado.

Pero mientras ella dormía, yo me preguntaba si podría cumplir algo así.

Francamente, esperaba estar a su lado siempre, reír juntas, llorar juntas, caminar juntas y envejecer juntas. Morir juntas, dije en mi mente, para que el mundo no se volviese un sitio solitario lleno de bonitos mas dolorosos recuerdos.

Así lo deseé.

Así acepté su promesa. La de llevar a cabo un sueño que no podría durar eternamente, un sueño que cuando acabase, acabaría la realidad también.

Escondí mi rostro en su cabello y cerré los ojos.

Sabiendo que Fate dormía, yo le susurré que el día que ella muriese me gustaría morir también. Y de esa manera… de esa manera…

Yo podría estar a su lado en un nuevo mundo, para siempre.

Un mundo donde nada fuera imposible. Ni para ella, ni para mí.

* * *

Nanoha le pregunta a Fate sobre sus sentimientos cuando está con ella y Fate la interrumpe.

"_Yo soy feliz."_

* * *

(1) Estás quesa: Estás mal de la cabeza, idiota, loca, etc.

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo no estaba planeado. Si son felices y les acomoda a ustedes, pueden considerarlo el final de la historia. Si no les importa mucho eso, pueden leer también el verdadero final que subiré en unos días.

Hago esta aclaración porque el final es el que debería estar subiendo ahora, pero debido a que es un salto rápido, tenía que mostrar primero que la relación de Nanoha y Fate es seria y por lo tanto, ambas deben crecer y madurar como pareja.

Son libres de considerar el último capítulo el final de la historia, un final alternativo o un capítulo extra, así como son libres de no leerlo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

Agradezco bastante la atención de quienes se molestan en leer el fic, y disculpen toda la palabrería anterior de antemano. Saludos y espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi beta **Nita-chin**, porque a pesar de que quiera golpearme, quiero que sepa que sus consejos los aprecio muchísimo; además de que son una buena excusa para poder hablar con ella.

Te he extrañado mucho, Nita. Y aunque sé que MUTE no ha cumplido todas tus expectativas, espero al menos no haberlo hecho tan mal. Gracias por escucharme ^^

Kida Luna.


	5. F A T E

_MUTE_

Por: Kida Luna

V: **M**i **U**nico **T**esoro. **E**lla: F A T E

* * *

"_If I tell you, will you listen?  
__Will you stay? Will you be here forever?  
Hold me tight, please don't say again that you have to go._

…_I will be waiting for you."_

_(Si fuese yo quien lo dijese, ¿me escucharías?  
__¿Te quedarías? ¿Siempre aquí estarías?  
__Abrázame fuerte, no me digas otra vez que te tienes que ir._

…_Yo estaré esperando por ti.)_

_Bittersweet, Within Temptation._

* * *

Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta pero cuando lo descubrí, amé todavía más a Fate como pensé que no podría hacerlo ya.

Poco a poco, las charlas a solas con Hayate y sus miradas significativas hacia la amiga de su infancia cobraron sentido. Fate… era diferente a los demás. Al principio pensé que debía ser algo muy difícil para ella y quizás, puede que se lo guardase todo para sí misma.

Puede que no gustase de hacer preocupar a los otros.

Y entonces… lo supe. Supe que frente a mí, todo este tiempo, había tenido a la persona más fuerte que jamás habría de conocer; lo supe a través de sus ojos siempre dulces, ésos que desde conocí contemplaban a la gente pasar, y aún hoy en día, lo continúan haciendo.

La primera vez que la vi, me dije que la tristeza era capaz de ser bella.

Pero yo estaba equivocada.

Fate jamás ha envidiado nada en su vida. El mundo se había aislado de ella, pero ella nunca se aisló del mundo y decidió seguir viviendo con él. Su mirada atenta a la vida a su alrededor, dulce y gentil, analítica en su introspección e infantil a la vista. No puede hablar, y sin embargo, su perspectiva del mundo es mil veces más amplia que la de cualquiera, que la mía o la de Hayate.

Puede ver lo que la mayoría pasa por alto y puede hablar en una manera que es bella, solitaria, sencilla e inescuchable a la vez. Mas, sonríe, siempre. Su mente no va más allá de los límites donde comienza la avaricia o el desfortunio; es a tal punto, que me pregunto si acaso ella conoce esas palabras o si tales siquiera existen en su lenguaje de señas unimanual. (1)

"_Con sólo un amigo en su vida," _Hayate me dijo una vez, _"Fate sería feliz."_

Ella no piensa como yo, no piensa en enfrentar algo para después salir corriendo; no se cae de repente y me susurra las cosas más extrañamente melancólicas que he oído, tal y como le sucede a Hayate. Raramente la he visto ponerse seria, cual si aquella expresión no encajase bien en su rostro.

Y cuando veo a sus ojos, es como si la vida se transformase en una luz donde todo parece nada, y la nada es tan… La nada es tan reconfortante.

La nada se vuelve el todo. Un todo donde Fate jamás ha esperado nada, jamás se ha entristecido por lo que no tiene y jamás ha desdeñado a otros por tenerlo sin aprovecharlo como deberían.

Es feliz, con lo que uno pensaría que es poco. Es completa, con lo que uno creería que nunca podrá reemplazar ni recuperar en su vida. Es madura, aún si uno que la ve opinase que se trata de una niña inválida que tarde o temprano, descubrirá su dura realidad (y aquí se equivocan, porque hace mucho que ella la ha descubierto).

Empero, Fate es Fate.

¿Y saben cómo es su mundo? Es feliz. Es pobre, limitado, aislado y no puede conocer más de lo que se atreve a entrar a él.

Tal vez, por eso, su mundo es mil veces más bello que el verdadero.

* * *

Un toque en su hombro hizo que la mirada afectuosa y cerúlea volviese a la realidad, dándose cuenta de las pupilas borgoñas que le observaban con preocupación.

Fate señaló el techo y movió su mano de derecha a izquierda dos veces, señaló después a Nanoha y por último, mostró ambas palmas mientras movía sus labios y sus rasgos adquirían un toque interrogante e inquieto.

La ojiazul rió.

-"Estoy bien, Fate-chan, no me pasa nada."

La rubia abrió la boca, a punto de volver a agitar sus manos, mas Takamachi la silenció con un beso rápido en los labios.

-"Nyahaha, puede que ande algo distraída, es todo. Además, estando frente a alguien tan bonita como Fate-chan seguro que cualquiera se emboba, ¿no lo crees?"

La aludida se sonrojó al recibir un guiño de ojo por parte de su novia, que le sonreía traviesa. Rápidamente, Testarossa se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas para golpearse la cara y espabilarse.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un mohín a Nanoha.

-"Nyahaha, eres adorable, ¿sabías?" –murmuró, cambiando su mirada a una de cariño.

La pelirroja, sin embargo, parpadeó al sentir y ver que la otra jalaba de la manga de su camisa. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Fate con duda, preguntándose qué quería ahora.

La ojirubí la soltó al verse atendida. Hizo entonces una C con su mano izquierda, como si estuviese sosteniendo un vaso, y con la derecha fingió sostener algo y doblarlo hacia arriba, cual si estuviese destapando algo más.

-"¿Quieres un refresco?"

Fate cerró los ojos y asintió alegre. Nanoha imitó el gesto y le pidió que la esperase en tanto iba a la expendedora. Mientras la ojiazul rebuscaba algunas monedas en su bolso, la rubia no pudo evitar dejar de balancearse en la punta de sus pies al sentir un ligero temblor.

Sus ojos se desviaron a uno de los escritorios que poblaban aquel piso, enfocándose en el vaso de agua que se encontraba en el último, cuyo líquido se meneó apenas.

-"Aquí tienes."

Testarossa se volteó enseguida, recibiendo la soda que le estaba siendo ofrecida. Entonces, volvió a mirar atrás, notando a la gente que charlaba despreocupadamente y el vaso de agua que era llevado a la boca de una oficinista sedienta.

-"¿Qué? –Nanoha parpadeó-. ¿Qué estás mirando?"

Los ojos borgoñas la encararon, para su dueña sacudir la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa.

-"Mou, y dicen que yo soy la distraída –hizo una pausa al mirar el reloj en la pared, que ya marcaba las 11 a.m.-. Lo siento mucho, Fate-chan, sé que éste es mi día libre y se suponía que era para nosotras dos; pero en vez de eso te he traído hasta mi trabajo –Nanoha suspiró-. Sólo quiero recoger algunos papeles, pude haber venido mañana pero ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más rápido, mejor. Espérame aquí, ¿vale? Te prometo que después iremos a donde tú quieras."

Fate hizo un puño con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda acariciaba su mano y brazo derecho, los cuales había enderezado; deshizo el gesto y luego abrió la mano derecha y pegó la palma a su pecho. Enseguida, hizo un conejito, con sus orejas (el dedo medio e índice) doblándose hacia abajo dos veces. Y finalmente sacudió ambas manos al frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Como siempre, la rubia le sonrió dulce al final.

-"Gracias, Fate-chan –Nanoha le agradeció conmovida-. Me alegra que no te supongan un problema mis inconvenientes. ¿Me esperas, entonces?"

La nombrada asintió.

-"Nyahaha, buena chica."

La rubia soltó unas risitas mudas al sentir una mano acariciar su cabeza con afecto. Cuando el tacto hubo desaparecido de su cuerpo, sus ojos borgoñas, curiosos y pueriles, siguieron los pasos de la joven que se dirigía a un mostrador.

Tras la barra, vio cómo una muchacha de cabellos violáceos y pupilas esmeraldas atendía a la ojiazul. Su voz era alegre e inocente, sincera…

Fate sonrió.

Nanoha probablemente no lo sabía pero… era muy afortunada. Era un imán para las personas de buen corazón; y, quizás, lo mejor era que siguiese inconsciente de ello.

Así era mejor, pensó mientras juntaba los párpados.

Porque, de esa manera, Nanoha jamás experimentaría aquel sentimiento llamado soledad.

* * *

Mi vida con Fate. Cerré los ojos al venir a mi mente esas sencillas pero conmovedoras palabras. Escuché a Subaru teclear en su computadora y hablarme acerca de la información que había ido a buscar. Miré sus orbes brillantes.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar al darme cuenta de que mis ojos brillaban probablemente más que los suyos, probablemente más que los de cualquier otro. Porque yo tenía a Fate conmigo.

Fate…

Tenía algo especial, no me cabía duda; lo único que realmente me pertenecía y a quien únicamente yo le pertenecía.

-"Aquí tiene, Nanoha-san" –me sonrió.

Estiré la mano para tomar los documentos que me eran ofrecidos. Mis labios se separaron para dar las gracias; una sensación extraña a la vez recorrió todo mi cuerpo y la brisa meció mi cabello.

Yo… mi alma… mi corazón… todo yo… había encontrado un lugar a su lado.

Y entonces, algo se cayó.

Algo se rompió.

Algo se cayó y algo más se rompió al mismo tiempo que las orillas del papel resbalaban de las yemas de mis dedos y los ojos de Subaru reflejaban mi faz confundida.

¿Qué… Qué es lo que se ha caído y roto a la vez…?

* * *

_¡CLANK!_

El cuerpo automáticamente dio la media vuelta al momento en que las pupilas azules atrapaban en ellas el contorno de una lata precipitándose al suelo.

_Crack… _

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

El viento azotó fuerte y las hebras doradas y cobrizas volaron en contra de su voluntad. Una línea recta aparece primero, pequeña; y crece, se bifurca, se divide y se multiplica en cuestión de milisegundos.

_¡Splash!_

El líquido burbujeante se derrama al piso. Y la línea, antes imperceptible, se torna ancha y dibuja una frontera entre ambas. Los ojos borgoñas se alzan asustados y antes de que sus manos puedan siquiera moverse, Nanoha abre la boca y estira un brazo.

"_Y cuando ella sienta que no puede más, ten por seguro que no dudará en ir a buscarte."_

El estruendo suena tan fuerte como un cohete entrando a la atmósfera, que todos los sonidos (incluyendo el llamado de la joven que puede hablar) se enmudecen. El espacio exterior (el suelo, la pintura blanca, el polvo) se hunde y se rompe en pedazos, tragándose a Fate y la lata de refresco consigo; mientras, a cambio, escupe humo y escombros.

"_¡FATEEE-CHAAAAAAN!"_

* * *

Luces rojas bañaron el lugar y a la muchacha que se aferraba al pilar a su lado; su mirada pasmada fija en el enorme hueco que se abría ante ella. Voces y jaloneos se empeñaron en regresar la movilidad a su cuerpo, pero toda ella se hallaba pegada al piso.

Los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, los pisos debajo desmoronándose, las rocas golpeteando y el zumbido de alarmas, aunque le parecían ajenos en esos momentos, hicieron que su pecho se hundiese mil veces más.

Subaru la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente y la obligó a soltar la columna para encararla. El rostro lleno de polvo y desesperación pareció captar su atención, pero lo que en verdad la sacó de su estado, fueron sus palabras:

"_¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Si viene otro temblor el edificio no lo soportará!"_

Sus ojos la miraron por unos segundos antes de observar a su alrededor. Todos corrían y algunos más se detenían a señalar las salidas de emergencia o a dar instrucciones. Pero ella los desconoció a todos.

Las pupilas cerúleas se tornaron más y más inquietas cuando no encontró a Fate por ningún lado. El control pronto escapó de sus manos y la realización de que ella pudiese estar perdida –gravemente herida- la aplastó por completo.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Subaru la tomó por el brazo cuando la vio darse la vuelta, dispuesta a correr, y la detuvo antes de que entrase por el pasillo contrario a donde estaba la salida.

Nanoha se volteó de inmediato. Las lágrimas asomándose en su rostro hicieron retroceder a la otra.

-"¿Qué hago…? –susurró-. Yo no puedo abandonarla cuando ella me necesita… ¡No puedo….!"

-"Nanoha-san…"

-"No lo entiendes… -su voz se quebró al fin-. No sabes que si yo no la encuentro, nadie más lo hará."

El pecho de Subaru dolió, por alguna extraña razón, y ella decidió dejarla ir. Decidió dejarla correr a través del estrecho pasillo de paredes desquebrajadas y de un techo que se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Y muy dentro de su mente, rezó porque su compañera de trabajo encontrase lo que terriblemente buscaba y volviese antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Fate… Fate… Sé fuerte…_

El sonido de mis pasos retumbó en mis oídos, jamás llegando a un alto a pesar de los agujeros que brotaban de la nada o del camino que cada vez se deshacía más y más.

Corrí una y otra vez, trastabillando y notando cómo mi garganta intentaba cerrarse ante el humo que parecía querer envolverlo todo. Mis ojos dentro de poco comenzaron a arder y no supe si era por el polvo o por las lágrimas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegué al borde de un piso cuyo centro se había separado y hundido también. Respiré agitadamente y sin dudarlo, puse las palmas en mis mejillas y grité su nombre.

Esta vez no dudé de que estaba llorando; mi voz, antes clara, se había convertido en un gemido que apenas podía mantener su propio volumen. Aún así, grité varias veces, y lo que más me dolía, no era el silencio que me era devuelto; era el miedo y la desesperación que poco a poco comenzaban a jugar con mi mente.

Caí de rodillas y me cubrí el rostro. Negué repetidamente.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar así?

La verdad de lo que sucedía y lo grave que era me golpeó duro. Era la única allí que sabía que hallar a Fate no era como hallar a cualquier otra persona, y aquello sólo me hacía sentir peor.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Fate si no podía hablarme? ¿Cómo iba yo a oírla si no podía ni decir mi nombre? ¿Cómo iba a saber si le dolía algo si no podía gritar siquiera?

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…?

Un lamento se forzó a través de mis labios. Por primera vez, deseé que la vida fuera como mis sueños, donde Fate tenía una voz y donde yo siempre podía encontrarla cada que ella pronunciaba mi nombre.

Deseé oír su voz. Un susurro, un quejido… lo que fuese…

-"No… por favor, por favor, no…"

Golpeé el aporreado suelo con mis puños, en frustración; noté con ojos entrecerrados la sangre que escurrió entre mi piel cortada. Mordí mis labios y pegué la cabeza al piso mientras escuchaba mis propios sollozos salir y sentía mi cuerpo temblar.

Todo esto era mi culpa.

-"Háblame…"

Supliqué en voz baja. Mis uñas rasgaron el concreto debajo mío y mi mirada se alzó para contemplar el techo inestable, a metros más arriba, con el polvo cayendo y la roca rugiendo.

-"Nanoha –susurré-. ¿Puedes decir… Nanoha…?"

* * *

Los labios se separaron, apenas, adoloridos. La entrada del oxígeno en su garganta ardió tanto que por unos segundos cerró la boca de golpe, no queriendo seguir respirando.

El polvo a su alrededor –y tal vez, la sensación paralizante que sentía desde que despertase- la hicieron sentirse desorientada. Su vista cansada y borrosa recorrió lo que parecía ser un sitio en construcción, lleno de ruinas y con una infraestructura que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

La mirada se alzó hasta el techo, un poco, debido a que un dolor terrible cruzó por toda su espalda cuando intentó estirar más la cabeza. Cediendo ante el malestar, regresó los ojos al frente y apoyó sus manos sucias firmemente en el concreto.

El frío sobre su estómago le dejó en claro que estaba tendida en el suelo, por lo que decidió ponerse en pie. Los cabellos rubios se deslizaron contra el piso conforme el cuerpo se levantaba.

En los siguientes segundos, los labios se separaron en un largo grito mudo y sus manos temblaron hasta dejarla caer contra el suelo de golpe. A pesar del ardor, respiró varias veces, percibiendo cómo su mente amenazaba con apagarse de continuar así.

Despacio, volteó hacia atrás.

Allí fue cuando Fate vio la enorme loseta que aplastaba la mitad de su cuerpo encima de una pila de escombros. Sus labios se torcieron en un gesto de dolor.

No podía arrastrarse siquiera.

* * *

_¡CRASH!_

Nanoha gritó cuando uno de sus pies provocó que una parte del borde del piso que recorría se derrumbase, llevándosela consigo al fondo. La caída a través de los pedazos de losa inclinados hizo que su cuerpo rodase cuesta abajo; sus brazos protegieron su cabeza por instinto mientras sentía los miles de escombros rasgar su ropa y su piel.

En el instante en que dejó de sentir el piso debajo, percibió cómo flotaba en el aire antes de que su cuerpo tronase contra el pavimento duro y rodase tres veces más. Apenas detenerse la sacudida, su garganta emitió un espantoso grito.

Nanoha suspiró profundamente al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos. Sus manos, temblorosas, se apoyaron sobre el piso. Respiró cuatro veces antes de reunir fuerzas y levantar su cuerpo.

Sus párpados se cerraron de golpe y sus labios fueron mordidos hasta sangrar. Poco a poco, su costado derecho se separó de la varilla de metal que se había incrustado en él; gotas rojas resbalaron a través de la palma que intentaba cerrar la herida.

Con problemas, caminó hasta las paredes que habían quedado en pie, usando una mano en ellas para apoyarse y avanzar; ignorando en el proceso la mancha carmesí que se extendía en sus ropas y caía tras cada paso de sus pies.

El sonido de las alarmas parecía apenas un murmullo allí abajo. Respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil conforme las quejas de su adolorido cuerpo crecían.

-"¡FATE!"

Exclamó, ignorando los aullidos de agonía que lloraban dentro de su pecho, así como el ligero temblor que sobrevenía entre ratos, aumentando lentamente en intensidad.

-"¡Fate…! Resiste… -gimió, cayendo en una rodilla. Aspiró con fuerza y cerró un ojo, manteniendo aún viva su visión que lentamente se tornaba defectuosa-. Estoy… aquí…"

Se tragó otro grito de dolor y se forzó a pararse. La mano derecha siempre tanteando la rígida pared mientras caminaba a ciegas, con la oscuridad a su derredor volviéndose infinitamente abismal.

* * *

Los labios se abrieron y se cerraron por vigésima vez. La cabeza descansó contra el piso frío y las manos se hicieron puños; una vez más, el rostro fue levantado.

Y gritó. Pero nada salió de su boca.

Fate gritó de nuevo y de nuevo, no pudiendo ya ocultar las lágrimas de desesperación que colmaban sus ojos. Sus labios se movían, se estiraban y achicaban.

Pero ningún sonido salía de ellos.

Pasados unos minutos, se detuvo. Miró a las ruinas y a la oscuridad frente a ella, con las pupilas borgoñas haciéndosele agua. Intentó levantarse una vez más, liberando de inmediato un gemido mudo y mostrando unas facciones colmadas en terrible dolor.

Su cuerpo cayó de nuevo, rendido. Cansada, sus gritos insonoros se volvieron murmullos.

_Nanoha…_

Sus uñas se clavaron en el asfalto y la vista se le hizo un torrente de colores sin forma ni sentido.

_Nanoha, ¿puedes escucharme…? _

Más lágrimas se precipitaron al pavimento, más chico se le hizo el corazón y más grande el miedo parado a su lado. Como no hacía mucho, se sintió asustada; el silencio mortal y el paisaje semidestruido despertando temores que sólo conseguían robarle el aliento.

Fate trató de ser fuerte. Pero la verdad era que el no saber qué le había sucedido a cierta pelirroja, estaba empezando a atormentarla.

Quería salir de ahí.

_Nanoha… Nanoha, eres la única que puede escucharme…_

Sus manos temblaron al igual que el piso, las paredes y los escombros a su alrededor, enviando latigazos a través de su cuerpo atrapado. Y gritó de nuevo, llorando más al saber que nada más que silencio llegaría al otro lado.

Estaba sola.

_¡Fate!_

El rostro descansó de lado contra el suelo, su pecho moviéndose lentamente ante las bocanadas ardientes de aire y polvo que luchaba por soportar. Se sintió exhausta. La sacudida de la tierra todavía moviendo contra su voluntad su ser.

La visión borrosa captó las rocas al frente, golpeteando el piso una y otra vez.

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Fate!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Fate, ¿dónde estás?_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Fate… -chan…!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

Por inercia, los ojos borgoñas se movieron, alzando la mirada. Las rocas continuaban saltando y la oscuridad y el polvo seguían esparciéndose en el aire. Movió los ojos de izquierda y derecha, hasta que una mancha borrosa rompió con el paisaje desolado.

A lo lejos, tras las columnas, la mancha avanzaba erráticamente. Las pupilas rojas se quedaron quietas, con la dueña descansando quieta en su lugar y tratando simplemente de respirar.

Despacio, los ojos fijos en el mismo punto comenzaron a reconocer con dificultad los patrones de colores de la ropa, la forma de una persona y el tono avellana de unos cabe…

_¡Nanoha!_

Los labios pronunciaron, pero ningún sonido fue vocalizado. Fate despegó el rostro del suelo e intentó estirar su cuerpo hacia delante, en vano. Se tragó el doloroso desgarre en su espalda que quiso escapar de su boca, y en su lugar, reunió fuerzas para llamarla tres veces más.

Mas en ninguna, Nanoha volteó a verla.

La mirada de Fate se aguó más y un miedo y angustia inmensos aplastaron su pecho. Con un lamento profundo, dijo su nombre repetidamente, golpeando el piso con sus puños; deseando, como nunca antes lo había hecho, ser notada. Del otro lado, sin embargo, la ojiazul continuó llamándola, avanzando siempre hacia delante.

Nunca volteando hacia atrás.

La rubia lloró entonces, observando cómo la mancha borrosa caminaba a la distancia, alejándose cada vez más. Sus manos se contrajeron y un shock apabullante se reflejó en su mirar. Un murmullo se abrió paso entre su garganta dolida.

_Nano… ha…_

El pecho le dolió terrible y su llanto aumentó. Nanoha se estaba yendo… Nanoha se estaba yendo… ¡Nanoha se estaba yendo!

_¡NO! _

Fate negó bruscamente y volvió a gritar, percibiendo la gran loseta en su espalda aplastar sus huesos ante cada mínimo movimiento que se atrevía a dar. Al poco tiempo, la figura de Nanoha despareció y ella se sintió tan inútil e indefensa; ya no importaba lo que dijese, porque en esos momentos, sus palabras no alcanzarían a nadie.

Ni siquiera a la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

_¡No!_

Negó tercamente. Mordió sus labios con rabia y sujetó sin chistar una de las piedras dispersas en el piso que se sacudía.

Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, una y otra vez, una y otra vez; el ruido insignificante de la piedra al ser estrellada contra el asfalto haciéndole eco. Pasados unos momentos, el golpeteo se hizo más débil, hasta desaparecer por completo; tal y como las esperanzas desaparecían dentro de ella.

Pronto, los llamados cesaron y la mano con la piedra descansó congelada en el suelo.

_Nanoha…_

Moriría de esa manera… ¿sin verla una sola vez más?

_Nano… ha…_

Los párpados se cerraron con fuerza y un lamento desgarrador y mudo abandonó su garganta; las lágrimas en el concreto hendido resbalaron hasta mezclarse lentamente con las gotas rojas que yacían allí también.

Fate sintió que el corazón se le retorcía en el pecho y que un dolor tremendo masticaba cada centímetro de su ser. Le dolió bastante no tener una voz en esos momentos; le dolió que sus gritos no fuesen escuchados; le dolió que no pudiese moverse y que Nanoha, a quien tanto amaba…

Nanoha…

Nanoha…

Nanoha…

...no… regresase…

_¡ESTOY AQUÍ!_

La muñeca se torció entonces en un movimiento brusco y la roca que había estado sosteniendo salió disparada hacia una de las columnas que apenas se mantenía en pie. El contacto con las grietas en el pilar, la convulsión del edificio y los trozos de metal y escombros allí cerca, hicieron que aquel pedazo se desmoronase de golpe y una nube de polvo brotase violentamente.

_**¡CLLLAAAAANKKKKKK!**_

* * *

Los pasos se detuvieron apenas la explosión rompió el silencio. Nanoha tragó saliva y volteó hacia atrás, confundida y de alguna manera, esperanzada. Volvió sobre sus pasos, sujetando su herida con una mano y guiándose con la otra por la pared.

Para cuando hubo salido del pasillo al que había entrado, sus ojos ardieron al contacto con la espesa bruma de polvo que ahora impregnaba el lugar. Tosió varias veces, sintiendo los pulmones constreñidos y la garganta seca.

La mano que se mantenía en la pared se separó torpe para cubrir su boca, pero apenas lo hubo hecho, sus piernas fallaron y ella se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Se sostuvo con sus rodillas y palmas, tratando de respirar; mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, su mirada captó la sangre que caía de su costado hasta el piso.

El ruido del goteo creando un susurro sin final.

El tronido de algunas rocas pequeñas, no obstante, llamó su atención; así que despacio, levantó la cabeza. Se quedó allí quieta un rato, preguntándose por qué no se ponía en pie de nuevo y continuaba su camino.

Fate la estaba esperando. Debía avanzar.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, justo cuando sus pupilas azules se dilataron, haciendo nota de los cabellos dorados que apenas se podían entrever por la nube de polvo.

-"Fa… te…"

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y ella no dudó en pararse y caminar lo más rápido a su lado. Ignoró los quejidos que reverberaban en el fondo de su garganta y el sentimiento de desgarre en su costado.

Sus pasos fueron torpes y endebles. En el momento en que estuvo al frente, se dejó caer al suelo, no pudiendo soportar más el dolor que atravesaba su vientre.

-"Fate… -susurró, estirando una mano temblorosa para acariciar las hebras doradas-. Fate… estoy aquí…"

* * *

Me sentí tan feliz de verla, que no pude evitar llorar sueltamente. ¡La había encontrado! ¡Había encontrado a Fate!

-"¿Fate…-chan?"

Mi mano bajó desde sus cabellos hasta su rostro, que yacía contra el suelo. La sonrisa en mi boca se fue deshaciendo al darme cuenta de que Fate no respondía; un escalofrío me recorrió y mis dedos en su cara empezaron a temblar mucho más.

Sentí que el poco aire que me quedaba, se me escapaba por completo.

Sujeté mi mano derecha con mi izquierda y las apreté contra mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar en silencio.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿No había llegado a tiempo?

Mordí mis labios, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se humedecían más y más. El incesante susurro de las gotas saladas precipitándose al asfalto, siendo acompañado por el rugir de las rocas y el eco de mis sollozos.

Era mi culpa…

Yo había…

¿F-Fate…?

Un débil jalón en mi camisa hizo que bajase mi mirada. Ahí estaba ella. Los ojos borgoñas mirándome, entreabiertos con dificultad, y la amable sonrisa que siempre tenía puesta para mí. Me estaba sonriendo.

Lloré al verla, lloré de felicidad y amargura. Miré a mi alrededor y grité por ayuda, grité varias veces y finalmente me volví hacia Fate, diciéndole que pronto alguien vendría por nosotras.

Ella tan sólo me sonrió, un poco triste, más consciente que yo de que aquello jamás sucedería. Absorta en mis pensamientos, le prometí que todo saldría bien. Apoyé mis manos en la piedra que la tenía atrapada y le volví a decir:

"_Confía en mí, Fate."_

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas, sollozando al sentir un latigazo de dolor en mi costado. Aún así, traté más, sintiéndome peor al escuchar las uñas de Fate arañar el suelo; no podía oír sus gritos, pero no me hacía falta hacerlo para saber que estaba sufriendo.

Resiste… Resiste un poco más, Fate…

Más lágrimas se precipitaron contra la roca conforme mis dedos sucios presionaban la pesada piedra; tras un último empujón, pude por fin arrojarla a un lado.

Me arrastré para encararla, encontrando su rostro pegado al piso mientras respiraba agitadamente. La llamé y tomé su mano; ella apretó la mía en respuesta, no pudiendo ocultar el dolor que sentía.

-"Debemos salir de aquí –susurré, halando mi mano para animarla a levantarse-. ¿Puedes c-caminar…?" –mi voz vaciló.

Los ojos de Fate se entrecerraron con gentileza y me mostró una sonrisa triste mientras negaba despacio con la cabeza. Tragué las lágrimas que subían por mi garganta y le sonreí de vuelta.

La sonrisa en mis labios tembló, al igual que lo hacía el lugar donde estábamos encerradas.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que cuidar de Fate, tenía que hacerla feliz. Aún si en esos momentos quería llorar abiertamente por no saber si sería capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Nanoha se arrodilló al lado de la rubia y la abrazó, sintiendo cómo sus propias manos tiritaban al hacer contacto con la prenda empapada en su espalda. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de consternación al ver el charco de sangre que ahora aparecía debajo del cuerpo de la otra, manchando en gran proporción sus piernas.

El abrazo se intensificó entonces, siendo débilmente devuelto por Fate. La pelirroja desvió la vista, ahogando un gemido al ponderar la posibilidad de que por su culpa, Fate hubiese haber podido quedar inválida de por vida.

No podía hablar. No podría caminar tampoco…

-"¡Lo siento…! –lloró, dejando salir un gemido profundo-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

Takamachi negó varias veces, permitiendo que sus abundantes lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos hacia las ropas mojadas de sangre de Fate. Con un poco de fuerzas, esta última la separó para tomar su rostro.

La rubia le sonrió y la besó en los labios mientras ella también lloraba. El beso duró muy poco, debido a que los brazos pronto cedieron y Testarossa cayó sobre el regazo de la ojiazul. La visión de sus manos volverse puños y estrujarse contra su pecho, así como el rostro contraído en sufrimiento, hicieron que Nanoha reaccionase.

Rápidamente, acomodó uno de los brazos de Fate sobre su cuello, en tanto su mano derecha la sostenía por la cintura. El nuevo peso ganado, casi la hace precipitarse al concreto cuando se puso de pie.

-"No te preocupes –le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar y hablar-, yo caminaré por las dos" –agregó bajo pero firme, sonriendo para darle ánimos.

Los ojos borgoñas se abrieron, nublados, y la observaron con preocupación. La ojirubí le vio trastabillar, sus pasos tambaleándose en un camino inestable y que no paraba de sacudirse, amenazando con enviarlas a ambas al suelo en cualquier momento.

A Fate no le costó mucha concentración ni inteligencia el darse cuenta de que el peso de su propio cuerpo, siendo ligeramente alzado, así como las puntas de sus pies que eran arrastradas y no le respondían, hacía que cada paso se le complicase más a Nanoha.

Con esfuerzo, vio el rostro de la ojiazul, cansado, sudado, sucio y pálido. Pero lo que le impactó fue la herida sangrante que halló al bajar la mirada; las pupilas de Fate se abrieron un poco más y oscilaron con arrepentimiento.

Quería llamarla.

Quería pedirle que parase.

Pero Nanoha continuaba caminando. Fate quería que la mirase, que se detuviese, que estaba bien si ella se quedaba ahí; después de todo, sólo quería verla una vez más. Ella ya la había encontrado.

Los orbes escarlatas se cerraron. La rubia lloró y separó sus labios ligeramente, sollozando y gimoteando sin que la pelirroja pudiese escucharla; los dedos en la mano derecha de Testarossa reaccionaron, moviéndose apenas.

No tenía que hacerlo, le quiso contar.

Nanoha la había encontrado la primera vez que la conoció, cuando ella ni siquiera había pedido que alguien lo hiciese. Y ahora, lo había vuelto a hacer, justo cuando nadie más habría podido escucharla.

Nadie más se habría empeñado en hacerlo.

Pero Nanoha… Nano… ha… Nanoha nunca se dio…

"…_por vencida."_

-"¡¿Fate-chan?"

La mano derecha se aferró a la camisa de la pelirroja, manchada con la sangre de ambas. La rubia se mordió los labios e hizo presión. Lloró sueltamente y sus clamores sin voz sacudieron el corazón de la ojiazul; de repente, aquellos ojos rojos la miraron, húmedos y arrepentidos, pero colmados de afecto.

Y después, Fate la empujó a un lado.

_¡PLUMP!_

-"¡FATE!"

El cuerpo de la rubia cayó súbitamente al suelo una vez que hubo perdido apoyo y sus pies no soportaron su peso. La joven se quedó ahí tirada, dándole la espalda a Nanoha y mordiendo su propia mano para tratar de mitigar el intenso dolor que nacía desde sus piernas y se aglomeraba en su pecho.

El dorso de la mano comenzó a sangrarle, y la sangre y las lágrimas brotaron a la misma velocidad, resbalándose ambas hasta el concreto frío.

"_Cuánto... duele…"_

* * *

-"¿Fate-chan…?"

Mi voz se hizo apenas un hilo. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé a su lado. La volteé para que pudiera verme; me sentí terrible cuando su cara agobiada fue lo primero que vi. Sacudí mi cabeza y pasé un brazo debajo de su cuello, dispuesta a levantarla.

Sin embargo, una de sus manos tomó mi mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y me dijo –me suplicó-: "No", moviendo su cabeza. Me sonrió de una forma melancólica.

-"Fate… -la llamé mientras lloraba-… ¿de verás te duele tanto?"

Su sonrisa vaciló, pareciéndome más triste que antes. Ella cerró los párpados y pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme casi sin fuerzas. Su rostro se acurrucó contra mi pecho, como queriendo olvidar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

La abracé y la sostuve fuertemente, enterrando mi cara en sus cabellos e implorando que alguien viniese para rescatar a Fate. La manera en cómo sus acciones se aletargaban cada vez más, empezaba a preocuparme bastante.

Me arrepentí de muchas cosas en ese momento.

De no haberla encontrado antes.

De haberla llevado hasta ahí en un principio.

De haberla conocido, para después arruinarle la vida de esta manera.

Ella era la persona más importante para mí, no podía concebir un mundo donde no existiese. Me aferré a Fate y maldije a la vida por haberla condenado a una sentencia muda desde el momento de su nacimiento.

No era justo. Todavía tenía mucho que vivir, había tantas cosas que le fueron negadas y muchas más aún que yo quería mostrarle.

Quería verla sonreír.

Yo sólo quería hacerla feliz.

-"Fate, no…"

Puedo hacerte feliz…

Puedo hacerte feliz…

Yo… quiero…

-"No… m-me abandones-s…"

…_hacerte feliz._

* * *

Las pupilas rojas se abrieron, tan sólo un poco. Fate escuchó el llanto de Nanoha y cerró sus ojos, quiso rehacer las cálidas memorias que Takamachi tan amablemente se había ofrecido a compartir con ella.

A pesar del severo daño, de su vista sin sentido y de sus sentidos casi paralizados (a pesar de ser muda y/o inválida), se sintió muy afortunada. Sólo en sus más profundos sueños, pensó que un amor así sería posible.

Lágrimas de agradecimiento rodaron por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba las columnas a lo lejos agrietarse y desplomarse lentamente; el asfalto debajo estremeciéndose, poco a poco aumentando más y más su ímpetu.

El ardor en su garganta le pareció inexistente al fin. Se sintió más ligera que nunca.

Fate sonrió y disfrutó sentir el calor que la envolvía. Adoraba todo de Nanoha; adoraba sus ojos gentiles, su risa sincera, su carácter cándido y su corazón bondadoso. Adoraba sus sonrojos, sus atrevimientos, sus errores y sus deslices.

Supo que, durante su vida excesivamente limitada, tuvo más de lo que pudo pedir.

Apretó los hombros de quien la sostenía, dándole el mensaje a Takamachi de que quería verla a la cara; y así lo hizo la última. Fate sonrió.

Nanoha se había esforzado tanto para entenderla. Tanto, que su llanto silencioso no fue diferente al de noches pasadas, donde sabía que jamás podría retribuirle a la pelirroja lo maravillosa que había sido con ella.

"_¿Realmente eran necesarios los gestos fríos y las acciones rudas de tu parte?"_

Las pestañas de la rubia temblaron. Una de sus manos se removió, muy despacio, y se levantó pesadamente.

"_Yo / Quiero / Ser / Tu / Amiga."_

El brillo húmedo de los ojos azules le dolió más que cualquiera de las heridas en su cuerpo. Uno de sus dedos atrapó, torpemente, las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de esos preciosos orbes cerúleos.

"_Ahh… ¿A dónde vas, pequeña tramposa?"_

Sus labios se estiraron, despacio como todos sus movimientos, y Nanoha no pudo evitar sentirse afectada al leer su nombre ser pronunciado con tanto cariño y amor.

_-"¿Quieres que te alimente? Mou, Fate-chan, eres un bebé."_

En aquel instante Fate no dudó en que Nanoha era hermosa. Estaba llena de moretones y raspones; un costado le sangraba, la cabeza le sangraba y sus ropas estaban hechas jirones además de cubiertas de polvo y suciedad.

Su pulgar acarició esa mejilla suave. Sonrió al sentir a la joven recargarse con cuidado en su mano.

_-"Está bien. Siempre he dicho que te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, aún si no te pones nada encima."_

Fate sollozó. El corazón de Nanoha era lo suficientemente hermoso, que no cabía por comprender cómo había podido aceptar a un corazón inválido. Pero fuese como fuese, estaba eternamente agradecida.

Los sentimientos que jamás creyó sentir, son los que ahora deseaba grabar en su memoria.

-"Te quiero…"

La voz quebrada así como los ojos llorosos de Nanoha le recibieron.

Los ojos carmesíes se ocultaron mientras la cabeza negaba, como relacionando todo ello con algo intrascendente y efímero. Y quiso darse la vuelta, como si aquella pelirroja jamás hubiese existido en su vida.

-"Yo sólo quería ser tu amiga…"

Nanoha sonrió dolida.

Fate ya no supo de dónde le salían tantas lágrimas. Un mareo le sobrevino y percibió su pecho hundirse, apartando así la mano de la cara de la ojiazul para sostener con fuerza su blusa.

¿Por qué…? Quiso saber.

Deseó que Nanoha se olvidase de ella y saliese de allí, que no la viese en aquel estado. Le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera. Pero Nanoha no se movió.

Sus sollozos alcanzaron los oídos de la rubia. Los estropeados ojos enfocaron la imagen borrosa de la pelirroja que le sostenían aún en brazos, llorando mientras cerraba los párpados y sus lágrimas mojaban las ropas de Fate.

-"Perdóname… -la oyó decir-. Perdóname por haberte traído. Yo sólo… ¿Q-Qué voy a hacer? –abrió los ojos, sonriéndole entre el llanto-. N-No quiero perderte…"

Las últimas palabras pesaron horrores en el corazón de Fate, por lo que con una palma tocó su pecho. La ojiazul la miró al sentir el tacto, contemplando cómo la rubia juntaba sus dos manos para ahora colocarlas sobre su propio pecho.

Sobre su corazón.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Nanoha al comprender el gesto y al admirar aquella sonrisa desvalida. Bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un lamento; comenzó a disculparse una tras otra vez, con voz torpe y atropellada.

Fate oyó lo mucho que Nanoha la quería y amaba, lo feliz que había sido al conocerla y lo mucho que le dolía tenerla entre sus brazos y ser incapaz de protegerla.

Le dijo que amaba su sonrisa y que adoraba la forma en que se reía. Que le parecía graciosa su manera de hablar, que le agradaba verla bailar y que correr a su lado en las mañanas frías para acabar tiradas en el pasto era algo que quería seguir haciendo con ella.

Que disfrutaba de las noches acurrucada a su lado, que no le importaba gastar su dinero para comprarle sus dulces favoritos o que la hacía inmensamente contenta cuando ella la abrazaba y la miraba con ese cariño e inocencia tan suyos.

-"Quédate…"

Que todavía tenían el día por delante y que le había prometido llevarla a donde ella quisiera. Nanoha le preguntó si lo recordaba, le suplicó que lo recordase, que le dejase cumplir su promesa.

-"Quédate… conmigo…"

Los ojos le ardieron a la rubia entonces. Quería y a la vez no quería continuarla escuchando, era demasiado doloroso.

Nanoha no paraba de llorar y ella tampoco. Dolía… tanto.

-"…quédate, quédate… quédate aún…"

…_por favor._

Esforzándose, Fate se aferró a la camisa de Takamachi una vez más. Se impulsó despacio, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor se revolvía y se sacudía violentamente; sus labios se separaron y el jadeo por las punzadas en su cuerpo fue silenciado cuando juntó su boca con la de Nanoha.

Los sollozos murieron y en su lugar, el chasquido de rocas desplomándose así como grietas abriéndose paso sobrevino. Las manos de la ojiazul se aferraron a la espalda de su herida acompañante mientras sus lágrimas se conjugaban con otras.

La sensación de calidez abrazó su cuerpo por escasos segundos. Sus brazos –y su ser- temblaron, rogando porque todo fuese una pesadilla y despertase con una rubia dormida a su lado. Nanoha lloró durante el beso, probando las amargas lágrimas de su novia.

Fate sonrió entonces, distinguiendo apenas la figura borrosa al frente suyo, pero jamás pudiendo equivocar el rostro de a quien más amaba. Lentamente, sus ojos borgoñas se fueron cerrando, siempre enfocados en la única persona que había roto los límites de su mundo para quedarse en él.

Para acompañarle en aquel lugar de silencio absoluto, donde había tan pocas cosas…

Cosas rotas y que casi nadie quería. Cosas como ella.

-"Te amo –murmuró débil-, F-Fate..."

A Nanoha le pareció verla sonreír.

La mano que se había mantenido aferrada a su camisa se soltó al fin, cayendo sueltamente. Los suspiros se detuvieron y el lento latido del corazón dejó de sonar, paró de palpitar contra su pecho.

Y aún así, a Nanoha le pareció que Fate sonreía aún.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron de nueva cuenta mientras sollozaba, contemplando la faz apacible de la joven que sin tener una voz, había cambiado el significado de todo su mundo.

Lloró.

La abrazó fuertemente y lloró alto y fuerte, consciente de que Fate ni nadie más podría escuchar su dolor.

Ya no tenía por qué esconderlo.

* * *

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¿Signum?"

Los ojos azules de la más baja se dirigieron a la mujer que caminaba hacia ella, entre la multitud. Cuando la hubo alcanzado, las dos regresaron la vista al enorme edificio a lo lejos que se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo.

Signum miró el lugar acordonado y a los policías y médicos que paseaban de un lado a otro, con prisa.

-"¿Pero qué ha pasado?"

Hayate no respondió.

Algo en su cabeza la mantenía inquieta; pero no fue hasta que escuchó hablar a una joven, cubierta de polvo y algunos raspones, con una enfermera, que realmente supo que algo estaba mal.

-"Disculpe… -la oyó que decía-. Hay todavía una persona ahí adentro, por favor, tiene que decirme si…"

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" –la interrumpió.

-"Nanoha…"

Signum y Hayate se quedaron congeladas por un momento, preguntándose si acaso era posible que…

-"Takamachi Nanoha. Y la chica que estaba con ella –Subaru bajó la mirada-, Nanoha se fue a buscar a la chica que estaba con ella…"

En aquel momento, Signum obligó a Hayate a voltearse para que le diese la cara. Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio al ver la expresión conmocionada de la castaña.

Los ojos azules de la más baja se estremecieron, dejando caer la primera de muchas lágrimas.

-"Fate-chan…"

* * *

"_Es-t-to… __¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Las risas de Fate, junto a la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba todos los días, se dibujaron en su mente. Nanoha ya no se molestó en enjuagar las gotas que abundaban en sus ojos.

Su mano lacerada y sucia siguió apoyándose en la pared. Los pies avanzaron perezosamente, en un ritmo errante que a veces daba la impresión de mandarla al suelo tras cada tropiezo que tenía.

La violenta convulsión de la infraestructura aumentó y Nanoha escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de varias explosiones; el agua de las alarmas contra incendios colisionando con los cables y transformadores parcialmente descubiertos por el derrumbe.

Su respiración fue declinando también, a la misma medida en que todo convergía en una abismal espiral negra ante sus ojos. El ruido de enormes rocas estrellándose contra el suelo abundó en sus oídos, creciendo hasta parecer una lluvia mortífera que aplastaba todo a su paso.

"_¡Fate-chan!"_

La pelirroja llevó una mano a su pecho –a su corazón- y lo estrujó. La tristeza surcó por sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar se venía abajo, y que el cuerpo de Fate, que descansaba en algún lugar que hacía mucho había dejado atrás, pronto sería sepultado bajo las piedras.

"_¡Mou, Fate!"_

Gimoteos salieron de sus labios, bajos, muy bajos debido a que su garganta estaba cansada y lastimada por el humo, las cenizas y el polvo. Su mano continuó aferrándose a la pared irregular de aquel estrecho pasillo que llevaba recorriendo durante un tiempo del que ya no era consciente.

"_Nyahaha… ¿Fate?"_

La sangre que brotaba de su costado continuaba cayendo; sin embargo, la sensación húmeda y pegajosa de su ropa había quedado en el olvido desde hacía mucho. Tampoco reparó en la sangre que aplastaba a medida que movía un pie tras otro, ni mucho menos en su cabello manchado y fuera de lugar.

No obstante, con dificultad, Nanoha sí notó la luz que picó su mirada a lo lejos. Muy a lo lejos.

Su rostro cabizbajo se alzó lentamente, vislumbrando aquel punto donde la oscuridad por fin parecía desvanecerse.

"_¿F-Fate-chan?"_

Pasó algo de saliva, sintiendo lo seca que estaba su garganta. El bramido al lado contrario del pasillo al igual que el estremecimiento, le indicó que el lugar donde viese a Fate por última vez estaba por derrumbarse.

Nanoha continuó caminando, despacio, no teniendo el valor de mirar atrás; cada paso doliéndole en el cuerpo y en el alma. Conforme se acercaba y la luz se hacía más grande, se preguntó si el mundo allá afuera llegaría a ser tan preciado como el que tuvo junto a Fate.

"_Ne, ¿Fate…?"_

No, se dijo a sí misma. No lo sería…

_**¡PLUMP!**_

Nanoha cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo en que el pasillo que recorría por fin empezaba a absorber la potencia del terremoto. Los rugidos y las colisiones se oyeron cada vez más cerca, con el humo de algún fuego atrapado empezando a llegar hasta su nariz.

Vagamenta, la promesa que había hecho en una noche de campamento regresó a su mente. Aquella donde el día en que Fate se fuese, ella debía de seguir adelante.

"_¡Fate! ¡Geez, Fate-chan!"_

Recordando apenas y con escasa lucidez, la ojiazul respiró con esfuerzos y trató de levantarse. Dio dos pasos más antes de sentir un desgarre en su abdomen y caer de nuevo; esta vez, encima de sus rodillas y palmas abiertas.

"_¡Kya! ¡Faaateeee-chaaaaannn!"_

Su mirada borrosa enfocó la luz a la distancia, avistando las formas irregulares que se desprendían y que parecían manchar la luz entre ratos. Takamachi se arrastró entonces, mordiendo sus labios mientras un fuego comenzaba a quemar sus entrañas.

Sus rodillas esparcieron su sangre que se precipitaba al suelo. Los ojos fijos en la salida a unos cuantos metros, allí donde las rocas habían empezado a desmoronarse.

Separando los labios, un nombre escapó mientras su boca se movía lentamente, sin dejar que ningún sonido saliese.

"_Fate es Fate."_

Su mano derecha, que escurría en sangre, se elevó al aire, como si quisiese agarrar la luz en la palma de su mano.

"_¿Y saben cómo es su mundo? Es feliz."_

Nanoha sonrió.

Sus piernas, su cuerpo, su ser dejó de arrastrarse en el concreto. Sus dedos suspendidos se estiraron, como queriendo tocar algo.

"_Es pobre, limitado, aislado y no puede conocer más de lo que se atreve a entrar a él."_

Una explosión tronó en el piso donde Nanoha había visto a Fate morir. La joven sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y que el corazón se le enfriaba rápidamente.

La luz lastimó sus ojos. El fuego en su interior se volvió insoportable.

Y finalmente, ella cayó de golpe en el asfalto.

"_Tal vez…"_

La luz que parecía una mancha borrosa pronto pareció sacudirse violentamente. Cansada, Nanoha se quedó allí, contemplando aquel resplandor y pensando en lo mucho que le habría gustado enseñarle a Fate un mundo sin malicia ni dolor.

Uno donde sus ojos pudieran brillar siempre y donde hablar no fuese necesario.

"_Tal vez, por eso…"_

Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus lágrimas resbalaron de su cara y ella deseó que ojala hubiese sido capaz de hacer a Fate feliz. La luz blanca bañó su rostro y ella cerró sus ojos azules, despacio, preguntándose por qué manchas negras hacían que la luz se extinguiese más y más.

Y cuando sus ojos se hubieron cerrado por completo y sus labios dejaron de suspirar, un descomunal rugido recorrió todas las paredes y la luz fue aplastada por las rocas hasta desaparecer también.

Entre sus últimos pensamientos, Nanoha supo que morir el mismo día en que Fate muriese, era la muerte que en verdad la haría feliz.

Feliz, aunque sus lágrimas aún seguían saliendo.

"_Tal vez, por eso… su mundo es mil veces más bello que el verdadero."_

El mundo gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la tierra se cimbró sin control, bloqueando todas las salidas en el mismo preciso segundo.

El edificio había colapsado.

* * *

_-"¿Nanoha?"_

_-"¿Fate…?"_

_-"Nanoha… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"_

_-"Mmhp. Es sólo que… tu voz es exactamente igual como en mis sueños. ¿S-Sabes? Estoy tan feliz de poder oírla al fin, Fate-chan..."_

* * *

Fate toca el corazón de Nanoha y luego toca con ambas manos el suyo.

"_Te amo… Nanoha."_

* * *

Fin.

(1) El lenguaje de señas unimanual es aquél donde la mayoría de señas se realiza con una sola mano, generalmente la derecha.

**Nota: **Aunque sé que hay personas mudas o sordo-mudas que pueden emitir cierta clase de sonidos, en el caso de Fate decidí no hacerlo así. Lo aclaro por cualquier cosa :)

A quienes leyeron hasta aquí, quiero decirles que me disculpo porque al parecer, durante los argumentos que tuve con mi beta sobre este fin, llegamos a la conclusión de que queda algo descuadrado con el resto de la historia (por ello incluí el capítulo anterior a éste).

Puede que cronológicamente haya sido muy drástico, pero para desgracia de algunos, éste es el final que estaba planeado en un principio; asimismo, es el que yo en verdad quería escribir. Lo de Nanoha muriendo a unos pasos de salir del derrumbe llegó después.

Creo que, pensé que habría sido más cruel dejarla viva sin tener a Fate a su lado (sí, vaya significado que tengo de la palabra cruel). Aunque para mí éste es el verdadero final, como dije antes, pueden considerarlo como gusten.

Lamento arruinarles la historia de esta manera, y probablemente me tengan molestia (anda, no digamos que odio xD) por haber hecho esto. Ahh, ánimos, no es como si fuera la primera vez que mato a las protagonistas, ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer MUTE, me hace feliz saber que otra idea de mi cabecita chueca ha sido completada. Espero que la lectura de esta historia haya podido ser de su gusto o entretención (más entretención que gusto por ese final, yo creo…).

¡Gracias por su atención! ^^

Y gracias por estar conmigo, Nita, aunque ahora me estés llamando insensible… Yo también te quiero :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
